Ashtrona Hills
by BelleMalFoi
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to attend a muggle school. Set during the summer after GoF (and in 5th year). Updated!
1. Default Chapter

1 Hey! This is my firs fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! ( Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
/…/ Are thoughts  
  
*…* Is for something really emphasized  
  
*****…..***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)  
  
2  
  
3 Ashtrona Hills  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Harry was lying face down, miserable on his bed. He was playing with the lose threads on the old, faded rug that occupied quite a large part of his room. It was grotesque really. Supposedly, it had been placed there to protect the "beautiful" wooden floor of the bedroom; once he had moved into the room just 5 years ago, his aunt had thought it best to place old rags here and there throughout the entire room to ensure the safety of the valuable furniture inside it.  
  
The disgusting rug from the floor wasn't the only thing; there was an old towel on the dresser, a strange shaped sheet (which Aunt Petunia had cut out, and designed herself) covering the chair used to sit at the desk, which was simply covered in a wicked assortment of rags (also a part of Aunt Petunia's Collection of Beautiful and Artistic Sewing), and Dudley's old gym socks were placed upon the bedposts. All there to make sure Harry didn't ruin anything in the room…even though there was nothing in the room that hadn't already been ruined, except perhaps his things.  
  
This summer had been plain awful. Worse than awful: terrible. Hell, even worse than that. Actually…that was just the word. Hell. This summer had been Hell.  
  
He had been out in the garden, doing housework as usual, when an owl had arrived for his Uncle.  
  
That had not been a pretty sight.  
  
Apparently Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had sent an owl to Vernon Dursley in order to notify him of his nephew's well being.  
  
The letter spoke of everything Harry had gone through the previous year at school, with the whole Tri-Wizard thing, and whatnot. It stated that he should be treated with special care since he was in a "sensible" state, and it would be best to leave him to himself if he wanted. It also said not to mention anything about the Tournament or Voldemort so he could try to be at peace.  
  
Did they actually think that was going to work?  
  
Well, it obviously hadn't.  
  
The Dursleys made sure to always mention one thing or another concerning Harry's past year at school. They especially emphasized the part about Cedric Diggory, since they learned from the beginning that Harry felt extremely responsible for his death.  
  
Ah, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
This time, Harry had been up on the roof, working on some lose tiles, when his Uncle came bounding outside, purple faced, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Boy! Shut the trap on that owl of yours this instant! Unless you want her to become part of tonight's dinner! Owl casserole, mmmm (A/N: that's supposed to be for thinking, not appetite…hehe)…what do you think? Want to become part of yet another murder?"  
  
Harry felt a large burst of anger and guilt surge through him. He stayed quite.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue? I'm not surprised…this Diggory boy's death probably wasn't the first one you cooperated with, was it? I mean, with a convict godfather, what else can you expect? And those parents of yours…even though you were small, they were probably already teaching you how to be evil weren't they? That explains a whole lot…no wonder you survived that attack from that evil - evil - evil thing", he couldn't dare say 'wizard', "he probably didn't want to kill you. I say he saw it in you…he knew you'd grow up to become an evil murderer", he spat that out, making sure to emphasize, "so he didn't think it was worth it to destroy someone who could one day help him kill others; enjoying watching people drop like flies!"  
  
That did it. Anger won over the guilt, as it flowed freely through his body. He could feel it pulsating through his veins. He was used to the comments about how he "helped" murder Cedric, but this was too much…far too much!! How dare he say he helped murder his parents! How dare he say he enjoyed watching people die! How dare he say he wanted to join Voldemort!  
  
But the part about his parents was the most shocking. He was only a baby! One year old! This was ridiculous…he had had it, and he wasn't going to stay quiet anymore!  
  
"W-what did you say?" He was so angry, he was stuttering. He was angrier than ever before in his life; even angrier than the time Aunt Marge had insulted his father.  
  
"You heard me boy," his uncle spat, "I said- "  
  
But he didn't get to finish, because at that very moment his tongue began to swell up inside his mouth. It was turning a deep purple, and resembled Dudley's tongue after he'd had some of Fred and George's Ton-Tongue Toffee last summer.  
  
Harry immediately realized what was going on: his magic had gone out of control again, and he'd unconsciously performed a spell of some sort on his uncle. Which was bad…very bad indeed.  
  
Some would've thought, from the look on his face, that Harry was worried about his uncle's health; after all, he was turning a sickly shade of blue from lack of oxygen. But no, that wasn't it…Harry was worried about his magic. He had performed magic!! And, if you counted the incident with Aunt Marge 2 years ago, it was the third time (this was also counting the incident with Dobby, which if looked upon, wasn't exactly his fault. After all, he hadn't performed the spell.) he had performed magic outside of Hogwarts, and he was positively sure he would be expelled this time!  
  
But nothing happened…  
  
No one came…medi-wizards, ministry officials, no one…  
  
Strange…  
  
And even though he hated his uncle, even though Vernon had just insulted him and called him a murderer, he couldn't help but feel worried and guilty. He just couldn't help being so…well, Harry.  
  
When Uncle Vernon turned yet another spectacular and nastier shade of blue he began to panic.  
  
Performing magic may be forbidden during the holidays, but being who he is and with Voldemort back on the rise, he carried his wand with him everywhere…hidden, of course.  
  
The problem was, he didn't know any spells that helped shrink swollen tongues back to normal size…/Think, think…come on, think! /, he thought, /If engorgio is to enlarge objects…then…reducio is to shrink them back!! /.  
  
"Reducio!" He said, trying to remain clam. His uncle's tongue slowly shrank back to its normal size.  
  
He knew what was in for him…he simply knew.  
  
Even though he had just saved his uncle's life, he knew he would be punished for performing magic in the first place. Not that he meant to…and anyway, Vernon had asked for it!  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" his uncle yelled as loudly as he could, though his voice was rather raspy. "Trying to kill me are you!? Coming after my family as well, eh? Well, not anymore!"  
  
He grabbed Harry (who had jumped off the roof during the whole tongue fiasco in order to deal with the situation better) by the collar of his shirt and slightly lifted him off from the ground.  
  
"I knew what those people were teaching you! I knew it right from the start!" He yelled, right in Harry's face. "They're all evil…you're all evil! It's not one egg that's rotten, it's the entire package!!" At this, he threw Harry harshly to the ground. "I knew it! I knew it!! All of you wizards go on to that – that school of yours to learn from the devil himself!! You go off, and probably learn this kind of – of magic all year long in order to torture us, and try to kill us! Us!! Your family!! Ungrateful bastard!" He purposely emphasized the bastard, and then presented him with a kick to the ribs. "After all we've done for you and you try to kill me! We've fed you, sheltered you, placed the fucking clothes on your back…and for what!? An attempt at killing me?!" At this, Harry wanted to protest, but thought better of it. He didn't dare talk back to his uncle while he was in this state. He'd never seen him this angry. constitución  
  
"That's it! That's it!!" Vernon rated on. "You are never going back to that school again, you hear me? NEVER!!" And with one final kick to the ribs, Vernon picked Harry up roughly by the middle (/Probably because he knows he left me very sore there/ Harry thought) and dragged him back into the house, where he proceeded to lock him up in the already overly-too-small cupboard under the stairs.  
  
While they were coming into the house Harry noticed 3 things: 1) His uncle had picked up his wand right after Harry had shrank his tongue back, 2) Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been in the living room watching T.V. at the moment Vernon tore into the house. Harry vaguely noticed that they had both retreated, afraid of Vernon from how angry he was, and 3) Thankfully (more like unfortunately), Harry had been fixing the tiles on the roof from the back part of the house, meaning that when the whole riot had taken place, they had been in the backyard, free of prying eyes. Nobody had witnessed the episode. Nobody could help him.  
  
Harry vaguely registered the sound of wood snapping, like a twig, or a small branch; the grumbled "Just to make sure 'magic' can't be performed under my roof any more!" and the sound of, what seemed to be furniture, gliding across the floor, then coming to a stop in front of the cupboard along with a final "thump" of approval that something had been placed to make sure "The Devil"(his new title) couldn't escape. /Well, at least 'Devil' seems to suit me more than Boy Who Lived…after all, I did kill Cedric…/ were his final thoughts before his world went black.  
  
  
  
Far, far away from all the commotion at Private Drive, was another boy, who was deep in thought, and seemingly miserable as well…  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Draco Malfoy had just gotten off the train back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer. He was extremely excited, especially since he was going to see his parents again. He'd missed them terribly; most of all his mother, whom he was closer to. Not that he wasn't close to his father, because he was. It's just that his father was always away on business. His work (*snort* /Killing mudbloods isn't really work, but oh well. Call it what you will. / Draco thought. /Then again, there's the Ministry, of course. But that's hardly considered work either. Just a shitload of sucking up and another of money and, voila! You've got them eating from the palm of your hand. /) was always carrying him about from one place to the other. But oh well, when he did see him they got along quite well…and, his father always gave him whatever he wanted. What more could he ask of him?  
  
After watching the sickeningly sweet Goodbye Party that Weasel and The Mudblood gave Potter, he nearly wanted to puke. /Blegh! Potter has Mudblood germs! Aw, man!! / He though, right after he'd witnessed Granger kiss Potter on the cheek, and the pathetic display of water-works from who (/Or what…geez, that woman should look in a mirror! It would definitely tell her to lose about 20 kilos! /) (A/N: In Europe, they use that system right? Kilos instead of pounds? 'Cause I'm not sure…) he supposed to be Weasley's mother.  
  
When he'd finally got out of that disgusting, muggle train station, he immediately found one of his family's many old-fashioned, large, luxurious and, of course, expensive cars waiting for him, parked directly in front of the exit (from the station). He stepped in, and the drive began the journey up to Malfoy Manor.  
  
As soon as he reached it though, he wished he never would've, for it was absolutely destroyed.  
  
The (formerly) large mansion lay devastated on the vast grounds that surrounded it. Every wall, every room, every nook had been torn down.  
  
Since the Manor had been located on the outskirts of a muggle, not wizard, town, the place was swarmed with muggle policemen, doctors, firemen, etc.  
  
Draco immediately went up to a policeman. "Excuse me? Exactly what is going on here!? I demand to know, now! I live…well, lived there!!" He said, pointing towards the left-over rubbish  
  
"Um, young man, I'm going to have to ask you to please step away from the wreckage. You could get yourself hurt."  
  
"No! I demand to know NOW! This was my house god-dammit, and I want to know exactly what in Heaven's name happened here!! NOW!!" He barked at the police officer once again.  
  
"Now, now! No need to be so vulgar! But all right, if you demand to know…and after all, this was your house…all right. But let's step aside please, this is too dangerous for a boy your age to be so near…" The officer complied, taking Draco quite some distance from the site of the wreckage.  
  
Draco positively fumed at the part about his age, but quickly forgot to say anything as the officer agreed to tell him what had happened. "So? What happened? Go on, go on!"  
  
"Well, er…we don't really know. Down at the town we heard a large quantity of explosives go off…or at least that's what it sounded like, and we immediately came. There was a lot of green light…don't know why really. It was terrible…just terrible."  
  
The officer heard the young man mutter something along he lines of "Stupid muggles are too naïve for their own fucking good…"  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked upon hearing the comment.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Um…what happened to my family? The people inside the house?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"Oh dear. Um…er…they're all dead. We've found about 20 bodies…and the strangest things too…" But Draco shunned the rest out. Dead. His family was dead. He felt his throat contract and a prickly sensation at the corners of his eyes. No, he would not cry…Malfoys never cried, no matter what…  
  
"…and we don't exactly know what they are. We think they might just be people who were simply crushed by the building's fall, and are now unrecognizable." Draco managed to tune the officer back in.  
  
"Right…yeah…uh-huh…" was all he managed to choke out. But suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Wait a minute…" he said, still quite shaky, "…what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Well Mister Malfoy, I believe?" The officer said, checking his notes and records. "Yes, you're going to go down to the station with us. We'll see if we can contact any relations you may have. If not, you'll be going to Sunny Ray's Shelter for Orphaned Children."  
  
(A/N: I know, lame name…)  
  
"What!?" Draco panicked…he knew he didn't have any other relations. "An orphanage!?" /And to top it all of a muggle one! AGH!! Where are the wizards!? How come there aren't any here!? Someone at the Ministry must be aware of what's going on!…right? /  
  
"Yes, yes. But first we'll try to contact any relations, and…"  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Yup…and here he was, at Sunny Ray's Shelter for Orphaned Children. A *muggle* orphanage. He, Draco Malfoy…who would've thought. And it was already past the date he usually received his Hogwarts letter too. If he didn't get the freaking owl soon, he would crack. /Imagine if I have to go to a *muggle* school as well. Just imagine…/  
  
  
  
-End Prologue- [[[It's a bit long for a prologue, but hey, I tend to talk a lot, thus I write a lot]]]  
  
Please tell me what you think!! REVIEW! If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to tell me about them! Thanks…;) 


	2. Muggles, muggles, muggles!

1 Hey! This is my firs fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! ( Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
/…/ Are thoughts  
  
*…* Is for something really emphasized  
  
*****…..***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)  
  
1.1 Ashtrona Hills  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Muggles, muggles, muggles!  
  
  
  
There was barely a week left until his 5th year at Hogwarts began, and Draco still hadn't received his letter.  
  
He was pacing about his new room, brooding over his letter, when Cindy, an awfully annoying girl his age who'd been in the orphanage for nearly 6 years now, opened the door and came strutting in.  
  
Cindy Cunnings had black, straight hair and baby blue eyes. She was about a head shorter than him and had a slim body. Every guy in Sunny Ray's Shelter for Orphaned Children was after her…that was, every guy but him.  
  
She'd been after Draco the minute she laid her eyes on him. But Draco paid no attention to her. For some odd reason, he wasn't the slightest bit interested in her, beautiful physique and all. Besides, she reminded him a lot of Pansy, which was definitely not a pretty thing to be reminded of. It weren't her looks that reminded him of Pansy…Gods no!… it was the way she acted. She strutted around the home, acting as if she owned the place, with her nose stuck up in the air, ignoring everyone and scolding anyone who dared get in her way. But she always seemed to want to annoy Draco…goodie!  
  
Her looks, apart from making her appear beautiful and snobby, also made her seem smart. But in reality, she was as far away from smart as you can get. She was a ditz…a really big ditz. You couldn't start a decent conversation with her; it was almost amazing.  
  
"Hello Draco!" She squealed. "How did you wake up this morning?"  
  
/Oh, bloody hell no!! / Draco thought. But, instead, he ended up saying "What do you want Cindy?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just here to see how my little Drakie-poo (1) was doing!" She squealed, yet again.  
  
/AGH! Not the nickname! How much more like Pansy can she get? Why, oh *why* would you do something like this to me God? Why!? Even in the muggle world I have to deal with Pansy! / Draco thought.  
  
"I'm fine. Now cut the nickname and get your arse out of my sight!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Pretty arse, you mean." Cindy replied.  
  
"Whatever. Now OUT! I'm still in my pajamas, and I need to change!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry…go ahead. I don't mind." Cindy said, while finding a comfortable spot to sit in on Jake's, one of his (new) roommates, bed.  
  
"UGH! Like I'm gonna change in front of *you*. Now GET OUT!!" he yelled, as loud as he possibly could.  
  
Cindy looked startled. She quickly got up from the bed and made for the door saying "Jeez, calm down. You don't have to yell about it… I'll leave." And with that, she left.  
  
"Thank the Gods, I got rid of her!! She's such an annoying… Pansy!" he finally snapped the name Pansy out, making it an insult towards both girls.  
  
Draco went over to his trunk, still packed up since his arrival here, and dug out a gray, long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of black trousers. He *never* wore jeans. He thought they were very "un-stylish". He quickly shrugged out of his green silk pajamas, and slipped on his outfit. Going into the bathroom and grabbing a comb from the drawer were he kept his toiletries, he made his hair look considerably more presentable.  
  
After making sure he looked absolutely splendid (A/N: as always…*sigh*…), he went over and made his bed. Then, he folded his pajamas and put them away in his trunk, all the while thinking /I can't believe I'm doing this! At the Manor, I never had to make my bed, or fold my clothes… /. Even after being in the orphanage for several weeks, he still couldn't get used to the fact that there weren't any house elves present to do his chores for him.  
  
With his tasks completed, he walked out of the room, and went down the stairs to the "living room" of the joint.  
  
He ignored Cindy and all the girls positively drooling over his appearance, and walked straight up to Angelica, the main caretaker and guardian of the children residing in the shelter (A/N: ?).  
  
"Er…Angelica?" he asked, uncertain of how exactly he was going t phrase what he was going to say, while she turned around.  
  
"Yes Draco, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him.  
  
"Um…right…well…have you received a letter addressed to me? Or seen any strange birds wandering about anywhere?" he asked, the second question sounding very strange, even to his own ears.  
  
Angelica looked confused, but answered nonetheless. "No…to both questions. What is it with you and correspondence, Draco? Are you expecting any letters…from a friend maybe? And the birds, really…" she trailed off.  
  
"Well…I'm expecting a letter, but not from a friend. You see, in a weeks time is the beginning of term back at my boarding school, and…" but he was cut off by Angelica, who seemed a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh, you and that boarding school! Draco, I've told you several times, you will be going to the same school as everybody else in this shelter!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts! You will be going to Ashtrona Hills Secondary School, end of story!!" with that said, Angelica turned around, and headed up the stairs.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Draco growled. How dare she yell at him! And how *dare* she treat him as if he were an inferior being! Didn't she know who he was!? Draco bloody Malfoy, that's who!! Whose shoes were probably worth more than her entire life!  
  
Cindy, who'd witnessed the entire exchange along with several other kids who were playing some board game at the coffee table, came bounding up to him and happily said "Don't worry Drake, honey…you'll fit in wonderfully at Ashtrona Hills! And with me, head cheerleader and voted the winner of the Most Popular Girl award 3 years in a row, there at your side; they'll love you in a instant!"  
  
Draco coughed. And it sounded suspiciously like "Lockhart wannabe".  
  
"What was that, dear?" Cindy asked, batting her long eyelashes.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing" Draco ground out, impatiently. "Now sod off and get out of my way!"  
  
And with that, he pushed the annoying Cindy away, and headed up the stairs, towards his bedroom.  
  
He was going to find out what was going on…he just had to! Draco Malfoy was most certainly *not* going to set foot in a muggle school! Ever!  
  
Those bloody gits at Hogwarts and at the Ministry had forgotten all about him. Where the hell were they, and how come they hadn't come to get him out of this place yet? And where the bloody hell was his letter!?  
  
/Ugh! / Draco thought /I'm probably gonna end up going to that bloody Ashtrona Hills. What am I going to do!? I've never been to a muggle school before! Oh, this is going to be wonderful…just wonderful…/  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@  
  
/Oh my head! Ugh…damn! Be careful how you move there, you'll just end up hurting more than you already are. / Harry thought, as he attempted to move around in his cupboard.  
  
He'd been in there almost the entire summer; with the exception of the times Vernon (he is definitely not my "uncle" any more!) let him out for the occasional beating. Truth was, after a while they didn't hurt as much…you get used to it, he guessed.  
  
Harry felt hurt, but not only physically, emotionally as well.  
  
Neither Ron nor Hermione had written to him during this entire time. And he knew that for a fact because his "family" always reminded him of it. Always parading around saying that Harry was such a big freak, that not even his friends cared about him.  
  
And Harry had taken it personally. Not one letter…nothing. Not even the one from Hogwarts! Nobody seemed to care about how he was doing. Nobody had written to him…nobody had come to rescue him.  
  
Another reason he had for actually believing the Dursleys was that, if he had received any letters, being the sadistic bastards they were, they probably would have ripped them to shreds in front of his face, just for the pleasure of seeing his sad and angered expression.  
  
Harry twisted around some more, trying to find a comfortable position in which his (positively) broken ribs wouldn't cause him any pain.  
  
He heard Vernon's heavy footsteps approaching the door. /Oh no! / he thought /What now? Please, oh please god let him be going to the kitchen! /  
  
No such luck.  
  
As soon as Vernon reached the cupboard, he angrily swung the door open (after unlocking it, of course).  
  
"Boy!" he barked "I have terrible news."  
  
/Oh crap. / he thought. /I'm in for it… /  
  
"Yes 'Uncle' Vernon? Has someone come to pick me up, or something?" Harry ended up asking, part eager, part irritated and part anxious; the last one probably winning the round.  
  
"No! What are you talking about boy? I thought I made it quite clear for you that I wouldn't allow any of your kind in here again! Besides, who would care enough to actually come all this way just to pick *you* up, mmmm?"  
  
/Nobody apparently. Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore…heck, even Hagrid!…where are you!? / Harry thought desperately.  
  
"That's what I thought." Replied Vernon harshly. "Anyway, on with the news."  
  
Vernon actually shivered at that. Shivered! Harry was both amazed and disgusted that he witnessed that…all that blubber…Blegh!  
  
"What is it then?" he asked politely. Maybe a little too polite, because Vernon was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Well…it appears that you're registered under this house hold, therefore, the fact that you live here is known by the Ministry. Anyway, they're quite disturbed by the fact that this year, you are not enrolled in any school. How they knew you were enrolled in that devil school is beyond me…but they sent me a letter yesterday stating that I had to enroll you in a school this week…before the start of term." Then, Vernon proceeded to pull the most grotesque face Harry had ever seen.  
  
"So…" he continued "tomorrow we will be going down to the nearest public school to enroll you. Anywhere will do. Just as long I'm not fined for not having one of the 'children' under my roof not receiving schooling." He looked at Harry nastily.  
  
"Wha-what?" Harry stuttered. "You want me to attend a mu- I mean –a school? But…no! If I'm going to any school, it's Hog-"  
  
"DON'T say it!" his 'uncle' fumed. "Just don't say it. Shut up if you know what's good for you!"  
  
Harry recoiled, and immediately shut up.  
  
"Like I said…tomorrow we'll be heading down to that public school down the block to get you enrolled. And that's FINAL!!" He added, as an afterthought. Then, as if to emphasize his point, he slammed the door and Harry, almost instantly, heard the lock click.  
  
/Oh great! Just great! I haven't had schooling in the muggle world for nearly 5 years, and they expect me to easily fit in!? I don't mean to say that I had bad marks, no…quite the contrary in fact. I did pretty well. But I'm going to be *way* behind, that's for sure!/  
  
Harry thought, trying to find a new position comfortable enough for him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't until early the next morning that Harry was disturbed. Petunia came shrieking to his cupboards door, telling him to wake up, while pounding a fist to accentuate the order she made, with strength Harry never knew she had.  
  
Harry groaned. /Too early… don't wanna…light…no / he thought incoherently.  
  
Since this summer had been filled with (even) more hatred than usual, the Dursleys didn't seem to care much if he slept in. They didn't seem to notice his absence, or at least have the courtesy to show it mattered to them... even if it was by slaving him around the house, giving him chores to do. Of course, they were aware of the fact that Harry was locked in the cupboard under the stairs 24/7; but that was all for the best, really. They didn't want "The Devil" (A/N: remember?) prancing around the house. He was an absolute danger to anyone within a mile radius! How could they set "apocalypse on feet" free to the world…surely he would try to kill, *again*!  
  
All of this was really getting at Harry. All the nicknames that had to do either with the end of the world, or with something evil; all the insults; all the time he spent cooped up inside this tiny cupboard. But most of all…the loneliness. The isolation. And the fact that his two best friends in the world didn't seem to care how his summer holidays were coming along.  
  
Ron and Hermione knew how bad the Dursleys treated him. They *knew*! Why hadn't they owled? Why hadn't they called? Why hadn't they come to save him? Why hadn't they done *anything*!?  
  
Truth was, Harry felt more alone than ever before in his life…and he had a feeling that it was all going to stay this way, for a while at least. He'd stopped hoping for someone to rescue him long ago, and now, he was just trying to focus on *living*. He didn't care how everything turned up. He didn't care if the Dursleys beat him, yelled at him, slaved him; as long as he turned up alive. If not for the sake of living, then simply to prove a point. After all…he *was* the "Boy Who Lived"…  
  
Harry began to rise with a heavy heart when another shriek came.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming…honestly!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Not even minutes later, his 'uncle' fierce fully opened the door.  
  
"Let's go boy! Don't want to be late now, do we?" Vernon asked, sarcasm dripping from every word that came out of his mouth, when he asked the second question.  
  
Harry, now only having one available pair of clothes which looked rather good for having been worn the past few weeks, slowly stood up and went out of the cupboard, the sunshine harsh on his eyes, which were already accustomed to so much darkness. (2)  
  
He, along with Vernon, went out of the house and got into the car (Vernon making sure Harry didn't ruin anything) and drove a particularly short distance to a large building, made of red bricks. There was a green, wire fence surrounding it and a large sign, made from stone, stood proudly at the entrance baring large, dark, bold letters which read: ASHTRONA HILLS SECONDARY SCHOOL. At the bottom in slightly smaller letters, it said: Public. (A/N: ?)  
  
They slowly made their way towards the two large, wooden doors, which were the entrance to the school, Harry desperately trying in vain to smooth down his hair, and the various wrinkles in his clothes. He may not want to attend this school, but he still had his pride. And going into a school with an appearance only found in hell was definitely *not* a way to show pride or dignity.  
  
After entering Ashtrona Hills, they went up to who appeared to be the school's receptionist and Vernon asked about the sign ups.  
  
The woman, who looked in her mid forties, told them pleasantly to sit and wait for the Headmistress of the school to finish the work she was dealing with at the moment.  
  
Nearly 15 minutes later, Mrs. Sheperd (they learned it was her name) told them to go on into the Headmistresses office since she was now ready to see them.  
  
They walked into the Headmistresses office, which was quite large, and after introducing themselves (they soon learned her name to be Mrs. Nottingham) went right to business.  
  
Vernon explained everything concerning Harry's situation (well, most of it anyway) and told her from the fact that he had studied in local schools before, to the fact that he'd been away in a neighboring country, receiving schooling for the past few years. He also showed her the record of marks Harry'd had up to the year he began at Hogwarts.  
  
She seemed happy enough with Harry's marks, and understood perfectly that, since Harry had been studying away from home, they didn't really have a record of his marks for the past 4 years.  
  
"Alright," she said "you will begin term on September 2. Your uniform will be as follows." And she handed him a list of the necessary items of clothing to complete the school uniform. "And you will be in classroom 5- A." (3) She stopped and smiled at them both in turn. "Are there any questions?" She asked Harry.  
  
"No. I'm alright, thanks." Harry answered.  
  
"Alright then! I'll see you next week! Until then…Cheerio!" and she stood up, opened the door to her office, and let them out.  
  
"Well then, " Vernon said after they were already in the car "now hat that's settled, we'd better make your uniform…rather, you'd better make it yourself." And he gave Harry a cold look.  
  
/Great. I haven't heard from my friends, I'm in a muggle school, and it looks like I'm going to be sewing for the rest of the week! Sounds fabulous…bloody *smashing!* / Harry thought sourly as they reached the driveway into 4 Privet Drive.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@  
  
Not even 30 minutes after Harry and Vernon had left, Draco Malfoy and Angelica Parker walked into Mrs. Nottingham's office.  
  
"Well hello there Ms. Parker! (A/N: Angelica's in her late twenties…she's single, duh…hence the "Ms.") Nice to see you again. Got another one, I see there? Great, great…now let's get you all settled in!"  
  
And with that, they began the exact same procedure that had gone on in the same office, not long ago. About 45 minutes later, Draco was set, and all ready to go. (4)  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it? You'll do great there Draco, don't worry." Angelica told Draco, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah…sure…whatever…" He replied, scowling.  
  
/Sure, it will be great…just great. I haven't heard from the wizarding world, I'm in a muggle school, and it looks like I'm going to spend, yet another of my weeks learning about morals and high self-esteem. Sounds fabulous…bloody *smashing*! / (5)  
  
-End Chapter 1- tbc (if you want me to!)  
  
(1)- I've read this nickname in millions of fics and I think it's hilarious!  
  
(2)- In case you were wondering, they let him out once every 3 days to shower (other than the twice-a-day thing for natural necessities) and he tried to iron his clothes and clean them off for appearance.  
  
(3)- That's the way they sort out classrooms here in Venezuela (where I live). According to your grade and section…but I don't know if that's the way they do it in England. *Shrug*  
  
(4)- About his marks…I guess since he's in an orphanage it's not really important? I don't know! Why don't we just leave it as one of the many unsolved mysteries of the world, yes?  
  
(5)- You know what they say, great minds think alike!  
  
Anyway! For next chapter…the start of term!! Harry and Draco see each other…but I'm sorry to say, that slash won't be coming soon. I want to make it a "realistic" fic, not they see each other and BOOM…it's sudden love. This is going to be a first total loathing…then love fic, k?  
  
Um…I WANT TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED!! You guys ROCK!…oh, I love you all! I can't believe I got 10 reviews on my first fic…wow! (for me it's special, anyway)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
(Hippy Flower) – You were my first reviewer! You'll see what will happen, don't worry!  
  
(dljewel) – I'm sorry about the American phrases and stuff, but I can't help it 'cause I'm American! I'll try my hardest though…in fact, I did in this chapter. I hope I did better!  
  
(Dursley hater) – I'm sorry, but I can't bash the Dursleys from my story. I hate them too, but without them, I wouldn't have a plot!  
  
(Artemis-chan) – If people keep reading my story, and keep reviewing (HINT HINT!), you'll see where this goes.;)  
  
(Mythical Vampyre) – Well, there went the 2nd chapter! Hopefully the 3rd will be up soon. =)  
  
(daybreak-impression) - Ah, I liked your review the most! I'm so flattered! Let me tell you, ya'll made my day! Thanks…well, here's the 2nd part!  
  
(mandraco) – I'll explain the owl thing later on…I still haven't quite worked it out, but it won't be up for a while anyway.  
  
(IcyEyes202) – I don't know when the wizards are coming! You've got to read!! Lol…  
  
(Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter) – Nice name. ;) Anyway, thanks! You'll see what happens to Draco…and I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
(Miyu) – I hope I can finish it too…lol…thanks for reviewing!  
  
I love you all…and don't forget to review!! ;)  
  
Oh! And if anyone wants to help me with my "British", please e-mail me. I don't know many British expressions, so that'd be a great help. Thanks! 


	3. The Meeting

1 Hey! This is my firs fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! ( Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
/…/ Are thoughts  
  
*…* Is for something really emphasized  
  
*****…..***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)  
  
1.1 Ashtrona Hills  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
This past week had been by far one of the worse for Harry. He had made his *entire* uniform, and now, he was ready to start term the next day at Ashtrona Hills Secondary School, whether he liked it or not. His uncle had reluctantly bought him the books necessary for his schooling (they were used, but any expense made on Harry was painful to Vernon), and he had everything packed up and ready to go in a school bag, which had belonged to Dudley several years earlier.  
  
He was feeling extremely beat. At the moment, he was on his bed, taking a rest from the chores he had been forced to do that day. He'd been told mow the lawn, spread manure on the flower beds, cook every meal and re-paint Dudley's room. /Ugh…/ he thought /how on earth did I do all that? /.  
  
He was in a lot of pain. He simply *knew* that he had to have at least 5 broken bones…not counting his ribs, that is. (A/N: I think that's too dramatic…oh well.)  
  
"Harry!!" Dudley shrieked from upstairs.  
  
/Oh crap…please don't let it be about the painting job! Please? / He thought desperately.  
  
"Harry!" Dudley shrieked again "I need you here for something!!"  
  
"Oh…agh…gods, why can't they just leave me alone?!" Harry said, as he was getting up to go help Dudley in whatever the hell it was he needed help with. He would have normally told him to fuck off and do it himself, but considering the circumstances…yeah, let's just say that what Vernon would do to him if he didn't help wouldn't be a pretty sight.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"I'm coming! Gods…"  
  
Harry went up the stairs very carefully, as to not brake something new, and knocked on the door to Dudley's room.  
  
A scared looking Dudley opened the door. He seemed to be shaking, making all 3 of his chins gobble grotesquely.  
  
Dudley gestured for Harry to enter in a desperate way, and Harry obliged.  
  
Once Harry had entered, his eyes went extremely wide and he tensed up.  
  
Standing right there in front of his eyes, with a wand pointed at Dudley's back, was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco eyed his school uniform critically.  
  
That could *not* be what he was forced to wear everyday to that pathetic excuse for a school! It was ten times worse than Hogwarts' school uniform.  
  
A gray button-up shirt. Dark blue, kaki style pants. Dark blue sweater, decorated with a pattern of white troch-like figures. Dark blue tie… UGH…!!! (1)  
  
It was the most disgusting set of clothes he had ever laid eyes upon. In fact, it was *so* ugly, he felt this set of clothes was burning up his innocence…or what he had left of it, anyway.  
  
"I am *not* wearing that!" he promptly announced.  
  
"I know… disgusting isn't it?" asked Cindy, who had her nose wrinkled up in disgust, while chewing her gum.  
  
"Now, now, it is not disgusting! It's your school uniform and you are going to have to get used to it because you will be wearing it until you finish school! Besides Cindy, you should already be used to wearing it, shouldn't you? You have been for quite a while." Angelica declared, in defense to the uniform.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't take away it's disgustingness!" Cindy replied.  
  
"Yes well… get used to it! Anyway, I'd better get going down to the kitchens…I left the younger children 'making' cookies. Yuck…that'll be a mess! Cindy, I want you out of this room this instant! You're not allowed in the boys dorms."  
  
"Yeah Cindy…" Draco said, snobby. "get out."  
  
"Oh…OK. But you have to come downstairs Drakie, hon!"  
  
"Oh don't worry…you bet I will! I'll be down there in a jiffy!" He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Cindy seemed to have missed the sarcasm, and merrily followed Angelica out the door.  
  
"Twit." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
There was no way he was going downstairs, just to ruin his day. He knew better than that.  
  
Draco sat on his bed and stared some more, in a mesmerized way, at his new school uniform.  
  
/So tomorrow's the start of term. / He thought /I wonder what that's gonna be like…no more Crabbe or Goyle. Pansy, yeah…I've got Cindy. No more Snape or McGonagall. No more Weasley or Granger…no more Potter…/ (2)  
  
* * *  
  
"…that's exactly what's happening to you Potter. You where wondering why no wizards came? Stupid boy…you couldn't even guess. It's so obvious! Who else would want you to suffer? Oh well, enough of that. Don't try to tell anyone…it'll only make things worse. We'll always know…that's what the spell is meant to do. So don't try contacting that muggle-lover fool, Dumbledore, because it won't do you any good. Why am I warning you of this?" Lucius asked that last part more to himself than Harry.  
  
Harry sat stunned. Voldemort… of course! Why *hadn't* he thought of it before. It *was* obvious!  
  
The next words that came out of his mouth were as much of a surprise to him as they were to Lucius.  
  
"Why not kill me know?"  
  
Lucius' head turned sharply to look at Harry. His eyes, as well as Dudley's, who had been sitting there quietly (A/N: *gasp*!) and amazingly still, completely forgotten by both Harry and Lucius, went wide.  
  
"You mean you want to die?" Lucius asked, surprised. "Well… sorry for you Potter, but the Dark Lord wishes you to die at his hands. I'd proudly kill you right now, but I can't."  
  
"Then bring him over." Harry replied, surprising Lucius (and Dudley) even more. "I'd rather end all this suffering now than keep on playing cat and mouse forever."  
  
"Oh, trust me Potter," Lucius began "it won't last forever…just until you're dead. Anyway, the Master can't come to you now, or else he would've. Something happened. He's losing weakness, and he's not stupid as to face you in his current state. Not that you'd do anything to him, but just to be sure…" he trailed off.  
  
"Anyway Potter, I'd best be off. Have a fun start of turn." Lucius said mockingly. "As for you, porky…" he stared at Dudley (3) "ugh. Oh, and Potter… don't get too close to my son…God knows we don't want him to keep messing up." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Harry completely clueless as to what he meant by that last comment.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was walking to school, alongside Cindy, wearing that awful uniform. He couldn't believe it… he was going to Ashtrona Hills, and there was nothing he could do. He had no one…he was stuck.  
  
/There's that ugly sign, with those ugly letters, for that ugly school. / He thought /Oh! Can't leave out the ugly uniform. /  
  
He walked up the stairs and through the doors, all the while Cindy yapping about something that had to do with the 'Backstreet Boys', whatever that was. He wasn't paying attention to her anyway…he never did.  
  
"…and Nick's so cute…but Kevin's hotter… oh, and A.J.…." where some of the few parts he'd caught, along with things like "can't believe you hadn't heard of them!" and "they're my *favorite* group!" He wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear about them anyway… if it was Cindy's favorite group…sheesh! (A/N: this is not supposed to be a pun to anyone who's a BSB fan…it's supposed to be a pun towards *Cindy*…so, no offence to anyone who likes the Backstreet Boys. Anyway…they're not so bad…)  
  
"Cindy, will you SHUT UP!" he finally exploded.  
  
Cindy immediately quieted down. She'd known Draco long enough to know that it was *not* smart to do otherwise.  
  
"OK! Now that we've got that out of the way, how the *hell* do we get to the Great Hall?"  
  
Cindy looked at him strangely. "Great Hall…what? Forget it, never mind!" she may be dumb, but she wasn't *that* dumb. Cindy knew that Draco would probably get all hysterical on her again. She instead stuck to saying "Do you mean the cafeteria? Where we eat?" (4)  
  
"Yeah, whatever. How do we get there?" he asked, annoyed that he'd made that mistake.  
  
"Down this hall, actually!" she answered, chipper. A little too chipper, in his opinion.  
  
She went slightly ahead, leading the way, and suddenly, there was a yell.  
  
"Cindy! Hey Cindy!"  
  
"Sabrina! Oh my god…I have to tell you so much! This is Draco, by the way." Sabrina, a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, who was a good few inches taller than Cindy, but still shorter than himself, looked over at him, and then was led away by Cindy a few feet away from where he was standing. "Just wait for me there Drake, I'll be right back!"  
  
All that Draco could hear from the conversation was a lot of giggling, but he was positive they were talking about him.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, looking at the people walking past him, when all of a sudden someone crashed directly into him.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was walking for his first day of term in his new school silently.  
  
/I can't believe this! / he thought /I wonder what could possibly make this worse. /  
  
Just then, one of the latches to his "new" bag ripped, and all of his books came spilling out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"AGH!" he yelled, irritated. "Did I *have* to ask?"  
  
"Hello dear, do you need help?"  
  
Harry looked up at the sound of the voice, and came face to face with old Mrs. Figg… his babysitter form not long ago.  
  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Figg." he answered politely "No, that's OK. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
Mrs. Figg stared at him for a while as he bent down to pick up his books from the sidewalk and fix the latch on the bag.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school, dear?" she asked, making Harry, who'd thought she'd gone home by now, jump slightly in surprise.  
  
"Well, that's where I'm headed Mrs. Figg."  
  
"No… I mean, your uncle seemed to mention once that you went to a boarding school during the year. Something about a Brutus?" (A/N: I couldn't remember if it was Saint Brutus', and it's too late to get my book right now, since it's in my brother's room and he's asleep…I'm afraid I'll wake him.) She insisted.  
  
"Oh…that. Well, I did used to go to a boarding school. Not anymore though." He said the last bit bitterly.  
  
"Mmmm, yes. Well, you best be off Harry or you'll be late."  
  
"Yes, right…goodbye Mrs. Figg." And with that, he was off again.  
  
Harry walked for quite some time until he reached the all too familiar building, with the large sign that read "Ashtrona Hills Secondary School".  
  
He gave out a sigh, and headed up the stairs and through the door. Once he was inside, he went down the hall, in the direction everyone else seemed to be going. He was completely absorbed in his thoughts (about how terrible this was, and how much he missed Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione.) when he crashed into someone, making them both fall over, himself on top.  
  
He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry!" he said.  
  
"You should be!" the other person replied.  
  
Wait a minute. That voice sounded oddly familiar…  
  
He looked down into the eyes of the person he'd crashed into and was surprised to find a set of definitely familiar gray eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"Potter?!"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I was planning on leaving it here…but since I haven't uploaded in such a long time, I'll keep going for a little longer…  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
(This is starting at Draco's P.O.V.)  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, completely surprised, yet somehow…relieved? /Probably to find someone from the wizarding world. / He thought.  
  
"I should be asking the same of *you*!" Harry replied indignantly.  
  
"I thought you were at Hogwarts!"  
  
"So did I!"  
  
"OK, OK! This isn't getting us anywhere! Now if you would *get off* me, maybe we could argue appropriately!" Draco finally said.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and got off Draco, brushing himself off. Draco did the same.  
  
"Now that we're standing, lets get down to business…why aren't you at Hogwarts and why, pray tell, are here of all places?!" Draco threw out first.  
  
"Like I said before, I should ask *you* that! Aren't you mister I-hate- muggle-and-mudbloods-so-never-associate-me-with-one?"  
  
"Oh, but I am! Problem is, a couple of bloody bastards are making me come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know? Else I know is that I haven't received my Hogwarts letter and no wizard has tried to help me. I've seen none, to be frank. Oh, and Death Eaters attacked my house for no apparent reason… since, you know my father is- was- a Death Eater. So I have nothing left."  
  
"What do you mean 'was'?"  
  
"What do you think nitwit? My parents died during the attack. Now I'm stuck at Sunny Ray's Shelter for Orphaned Children… and here, I guess."  
  
Draco noticed that Harry looked quite surprised with the news about his parents.  
  
"But…that's impossible!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Jeez Potter…I thought *you* of all people would understand the concept of having dead parents. After all, you don't have any." Draco said, a bit insensitive.  
  
"No, it's just that…well…how do I put this?" Harry looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Oh, just spit it out Potter! I don't have all day! Well, I do really, but that's beside the point!" He looked and sounded annoyed. Well, he was really. /It's just my luck…now I'm stuck with Potter as well…woo-hoo! I feel like playing the piano while dancing to the Macarena…which is impossible, but oh…/  
  
He didn't get to finish that train of though, because at that moment, Harry decided to spit out what he wanted to say once and for all.  
  
"Your father's alive…and I know that because he went to my house yesterday to threaten me…or rather explain to me what's been going on with the wizarding world concerning me, and…well, yeah, threaten me." Harry carefully looked up.  
  
He'd said that all in one breath but Draco had caught all of it.  
  
"My father…he's…alive?"  
  
-End Chapter 2- tbc (if you want me to!)  
  
(1)- I made up this uniform. I have no idea what uniforms in England are like, so I just made one up! Anyway…it *does* sound quite ugly!  
  
(2)- When he says this, he means he's gonna miss teasing him and stuff. Nothing romantic…not yet anyway. *grin*  
  
(3)- Dudley leaves for Smeltings the same day Harry usually leaves for Hogwarts; so that'd be…today, I guess. This is in my fanfiction world, anyway.  
  
(4)- The Great Hall thing…I honestly don't know if that's how you say cafeteria in England, or if it's just Hogwarts…I just made it that way. Please, bear with me.  
  
Whew…glad that's finally out! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy. My older brother came from college for Spring Break and stayed a week. Of course, I tried to spend as much time with him as possible…and my term exams are about to begin, meaning my term is ending, meaning I've been having my last tests this past week…you know, the ones to complete my grades before the term exams? Ah! I've hardly had time for anything!  
  
Anyway…thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys STILL ROCK! You have no idea how much you all make my day! Thanks to: Pythia, Cold-Fire Zorra, Hippy Flower, mandraco, QueenStrata, ClarkeRaVen, sundance kid, valacirca, Artemis-chan, hypothia, Shinigami (although, it was sort of a flame, but oh well…thanks for reviewing!), Morien Alexander, Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter, ebony-moon, Amethyst Soul and Prophetess Of Hearts for all of your beautiful reviews! I just have to ask you to wait…I can't explain everything at once or else there's no point in you guys reading, now is there? I'll get to explaining everything, but I'm taking it one bit at a time OK?  
  
Well, I love you all! REVIEW please! Thanks! xoxoxo =) 


	4. The First Day

1 Hey! This is my firs fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! ( Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
/…/ Are thoughts  
  
*…* Is for something really emphasized  
  
*****…..***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)  
  
~This chapter is dedicated to Morien Alexander for being an excellent reviewer, and simply *because*. You have no idea how happy I was that someone actually drew something because of my story *sniff*; so I'm dedicating this chapter to you…thank you so much… and well, yeah…thanks! Just so you know, I have the drawing up on my wall…=)  
  
1.1 Ashtrona Hills  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
The First Day  
  
  
  
"My father…he's…alive?"  
  
Draco couldn't believe this. His father…his own flesh and blood had just stranded him like that. At the moment, Draco was feeling a variety of emotions, all stuffed together: anger, panic, disappointment, but above all, he was feeling hurt.  
  
True, he and his father had never been very close, but it was still his father; and opposite to what everyone might think about his father being bad to him and torturing him, they were all wrong. Lucius, in his opinion, was an excellent father. He gave Draco everything he could ever ask for, he never punished Draco and well, he was *nice*. Not that Lucius was that way to anyone else, but still. He was a good enough father for him and that's all that mattered. He fulfilled all of Draco's needs, and besides not always being home due to Death Eater duties, he was all right.  
  
Draco stood there, processing the newly given information, while Harry carefully stared him down.  
  
"Um…are you OK?" Harry asked in a very slow manner.  
  
Draco just stared ahead, before answering, "Are you sure Potter? I mean, *really* sure?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm positive it was Lucius in Dudley's room, it looked just like him; and you can't use Polyjuice Potion if the person you want to become is dead. Besides, he mentioned you." Harry answered.  
  
Draco looked interested at that last comment. "Oh really? What did he say about me?"  
  
"Well, he said something like, 'don't get close to my son, 'cause he might mess up…or keep on messing up'. I can't remember the exact words, but it was something along those lines."  
  
"Mmmmm…" was all Draco said. He looked very thoughtful, and stayed quiet. It was actually a very calm silence compared to all the other confrontations between himself and Malfoy.  
  
But the silence only lasted a small while, because the next thing he new, some crazy black-haired girl came storming up to them.  
  
Harry had no clue as to who she may be.  
  
Draco new instantly: Cindy.  
  
"Ugh! Cindy, get lost!" he yelled, impatient.  
  
"Well, no Drakie-poo, you'll need help on your first day here!" she replied, now surrounded not only by Sabrina, but also a red-haired girl with blue eyes and freckles, and two almost identical blonds with brown eyes. She also had 5 boys behind her, all groveling for her attention and staring at Draco through narrowed eyes full of envy.  
  
Harry snorted. "Um…Drakie-poo?" He snickered at the pathetic excuse of a pet name.  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" he gave Harry a warning glare and turned back to Cindy.  
  
"It's alright, I don't need your help."  
  
"But Draco!!" she whined, and even though he'd been there all the while, she noticed Harry for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked, annoyed with the fact that Draco had somehow replaced her, but with some interested and curiosity as to who this scrawny, but handsome new boy could be.  
  
"Err…my name's Harry. Harry Potter." He held out his hand a little nervously. He had no clue why, but being the new boy always made him nervous. / Probably something to do with the Dursleys. After all, my experience with them wasn't very nice. / He thought.  
  
Cindy seemed to find the nervousness endearing, and smiled at him in a sweet manner. "Well, hello Harry. My name's Cindy Cunnings. You're new, I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied, still quite nervous.  
  
"Aw, well if you need my help ask Tommy here. He'll look for me at your request." She pushed one the boys towards Harry, and batted her eyelashes, flirting.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes when he realized that Cindy was trying to get Harry to notice her, just as she'd tried with himself, though he'd paid no heed to her shenanigans.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, being the innocent bloke that he was, had yet to notice Cindy's way of flirting.  
  
"Um, thanks. But I don't think I'll need much help." He replied, honestly.  
  
Draco snorted and Tommy looked relieved that he didn't have to follow some stranger around, tending to his every need.  
  
"Well, OK then." Cindy smiled at both Draco and Harry in turn and turned back to her group of friends. As soon as they turned around, Draco could hear even more giggling than before.  
  
Draco turned back to Harry. "Well Potter, as much as I hate to admit it, it looks as though we're stuck together once again…Yey!!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Then again, at least it's not Cindy." This comment though, was *very* sincere.  
  
"Well Malfoy, we don't *have* to be stuck together. I mean, I'm sure you can handle a bunch of muggles by yourself, right? So I'll just be off." This took Draco by surprise, completely. / What the hell is Potter playing at? Does he think I'll beg for his help? I can cope all by myself! / He thought.  
  
"Alright Potter. See you around…not." And he turned and walked away, leaving an amazed Harry behind.  
  
/ Well, if he thinks he can handle going to school with muggles, pretending to be one of them, but without knowing anything of what normal muggles know by our age, then fine! I won't help…and he can't tell anyone else that he's never studied Math or History or Chemistry. Well, I've never seen Chemistry either, but that's beside the point! /  
  
And with that thought finished, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school.  
  
/ Oh Gods…here goes to nothing! / They both thought, unknown to the other (A/N: …duh…), at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Figg went back inside her home once Harry was too far away for her to be able to see him anymore.  
  
At the moment, she was bustling around, looking for some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.  
  
"Oh Gods! Where on earth have I put my…? Oh, here it is." She exclaimed as she came across the last item she needed in order to write a letter.  
  
She sat down at her kitchen table and began to write:  
  
  
  
Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my attention that a problem is present here in Surrey, near my home. As you should be aware by now, young Harry Potter is not attending Hogwarts this year. Apparently, his uncle has forbid him to go, and he is now attending a local school; Ashtrona Hills Secondary School I believe.  
  
The fact that no wizard has been present to notify me of any plan is disturbing me. I was appointed Mr. Potter's "guardian", for lack of a better word; and the fact that I am not aware of what is happening in the Dursley household, if you instructed Harry to stay this year or if this is all happening without your knowledge, is making me slightly preoccupied.  
  
I do not know of any scheme against Lord Voldemort, or one of his own for that matter; nor do I know if his uncle, for punishment, is just detaining young Mr. Potter; but I do know that normally, I would be aware if something was amiss and if my help was needed.  
  
If you would, please stop by the neighborhood and check up on Harry and his "family", just to be sure that all is well. I would go, but Mr. Dursley might suspect something, as I am supposed to be a normal muggle who knows nothing of Hogwarts or the magical world.  
  
Please let me know what exactly is going on once everything is settled. I will be expecting your owl.  
  
This is all for Harry's well-being,  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Once the letter was finished, she proof-read it to make sure everything was alright. After that was done, she went and retrieved her old owl, Pixie, from its cage, and sent her off with the post.  
  
Mrs. Figg sighed as she watched the owl fly away in the distance. "I just hope all goes right, and what's happening is only one of Albus' plans to keep Harry safe." She muttered in a very quiet tone of voice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now class…since you have all settled down, we should begin our school year. I am Professor Candice, and I will be teaching Mathematics. I believe we have two new students this year, so why don't you come up here and introduce yourselves, eh?"  
  
Draco and Harry both stood up and walked slowly to the front of the class. They stared at each other for a minute, as if having a silent fight over who should go first, when Harry spoke up.  
  
"Err…well, my name is Harry Potter and I live in Privet Drive, here at Surrey." He said, the nervousness from before still not faded in the tiniest bit. Once again, Cindy was looking at him in a way that had 'You are so cute' written all over her face, and this time, Harry caught it. He raised his eyebrows at her and blushed.  
  
The girls giggled and a few of the boys snickered.  
  
"Now children, quiet down. It's terrible being the new kid. So Harry, where did you move from?" she smiled nicely at him (A/N: for those who want to know, Prof. Candice is a tall woman with dark brown hair and eyes, in her mid-40s.)  
  
"Actually, I've always lived there." He said sheepishly, which only caused the class to giggle (or snicker) more.  
  
"Well, seriously! Everyone be quiet! Now Harry, what school did you attend before Ashtrona Hills?"  
  
"Err…I went to…err…a private school. Up north." (A/N: Hogwarts is north, right? 'Cause I don't have my books right now…hehe.) Harry felt he was getting redder by the minute. At the moment, he probably looked like a tomato or something.  
  
"Very well then. And who are you young man?" this time, she addressed Draco.  
  
Being the way he was, Draco confidently stepped up, not even the slightest bit nervous.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy and I live three blocks down, in Sunny Ray's Shelter for Homeless Children." People had begun to snicker (or giggle) at his name, but when he mentioned where he lived, they stopped. He may have a funny name, but everyone knew better than to make fun of a boy with no parents.  
  
"Oh dear! What happened…?" but Draco cut her off.  
  
"My parents died during an accident at my house this summer. I *don't* want to talk about it." He stated, very clearly. He didn't fancy having people pitying him throughout the school year…how annoying would *that* be?!  
  
"Yes, well…err…you can both take your seats now."  
  
Draco and Harry both walked back to their seats and sat down. Oddly enough, they were to sit next to each other in this class for the year.  
  
"Alright, lets begin. First, we'll be reviewing what you saw last year; so if you would all open your books to page 10, we can start at problem 5…"  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes into the class and already Draco was completely lost. What the hell was all that crap written on the board? The only class he'd ever seen similar to this was Arithmancy, and that, in itself, was totally different from this stuff.  
  
He looked over at Potter. /Mmmm, he seems to know what's going on. Maybe I should ask…? No! I'd just make a fool of myself…but then again, I'll make an even bigger fool of myself if they ask me a question and I haven't the slightest clue what the answer could be. So what will it be: make a fool of myself to Potter or the whole class? Potter… / He thought  
  
"Potter! Psst, Potter!" he whispered so only Harry could hear.  
  
Harry turned to look at him, surprised, and asked "What?" in a very low voice.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" Draco asked him, pointing to the board.  
  
"I thought you didn't need my help." Harry replied, smirking.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and blushed pink. "Well, I—I…err…" But Professor Candice cut him off.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what is going on?"  
  
They both looked up to find an annoyed looking professor, and the class snickering (or giggling) once again on their behalf.  
  
"Err…well…you see…" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.  
  
"He was bothering me professor." Draco said, much to Harry's surprise. "He wanted to know what the answer was."  
  
Harry threw Draco a look that, cliché and all, would kill if, of course, looks could kill.  
  
"Well then Mr. Potter, bothering fellow students is not acceptable in this school! And on your first day! I'm very surprised…but since it *is* your first day, I'll be lenient and not punish you. If there is one more problem though, you'll be out of this classroom!" she said while pointing her finger in an accusing manner, as if she was speaking to a 5 year old.  
  
"Yes Professor Candice." Harry replied, obediently. (*Snicker*/*giggle*)  
  
"Very well! Now…" But Harry heard no more since he could only concentrate on yet another whisper coming from his left.  
  
"Psst! Potter, help me!" Draco said once again.  
  
"No!" Harry replied, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, come on Potter! Don't be a Potty!!" Draco snickered at his own joke.  
  
"No, Malfoy…bugger off!!" he whispered, in a harder voice.  
  
"But Potter," Draco whined "I don't know *anything*! I have no clue what's up on that board…I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…*please*? I'll make a fool of myself if you don't help!"  
  
"Then make a fool of yourself 'cause *I won't help*! Ask Cindy, I'm sure she'll be glad to help you." Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No…Potter *please*…"  
  
"I said *no*."  
  
"Please…?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"*Pretty* please..."  
  
This time though, Harry lost his patience, and instead of being discrete and quiet, he jumped up yelling "No Malfoy, *no*!! Dammit, leave me *alone*, you GIT!!!" Harry's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands, surprised at his own reaction.  
  
Draco was pretty surprised as well…how could Hogwarts' Golden Boy, the "perfect" Harry Potter, act the way he just had?  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor Candice cried, amazed at how this new boy had the nerve to yell obscenities in her classroom.  
  
"No! Professor Candice, it wasn't me, I swear! It was Malfoy! He…" But no one got to know what it was that Malfoy had done, because Professor Candice cut him off.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter, I will *not* hear it! I warned you to stay still and be quiet, but you didn't listen!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him and took his arm. "You've just earned yourself a detention *and* a visit to Professor Nottingham's office!"  
  
With that said, she dragged him off towards the door.  
  
"But—but—It wasn't me! I swear, Malfoy…" Harry had another futile attempt to convince her it was *Malfoys* fault. Not his…  
  
"No excuses Mr. Potter! You will assume *your own* responsibilities for *your own* faults!" she replied.  
  
The class snickered some more as Harry was taken away to Professor Nottingham's office to speak of his detention.  
  
/Well, what do you know? It looks as if Potter *can* be bad…/ Draco thought with a smirk.  
  
Harry though, was thinking more along the lines of: / My first day and I'm already in trouble! I swear, I'll have Malfoy's head if it's the last thing I do! /  
  
-End Chapter 3-tbc (if you want me to!)  
  
Wow, no footnotes!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed…you guys will ALWAYS ROCK! (One day, I'm gonna run out of the "rock" phrases!) Thanks to: Morien Alexander, belladonna, mandraco, Youko Gingitsune, Artemis-chan, sundance kid, Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter (LOL…thanks!), Prophetess of Hearts, ClarkeRaVen, Shinigami (that's ok. Don't worry; I'll explain everything soon, just hold on a bit! I'm going as fast as I can! =) ), Polaris and Cresent.  
  
Thanks so much, hugs for all! Review please! (Hehe…) xoxoxo 


	5. Life In A Strange Land

  SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hey! This is my first fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask?…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
/…/ Are thoughts  
  
*…* Is for something really emphasized (though, I'm trying out the bold and stuff near the end…I hope it works! *crosses fingers***)**  
  
*****…***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)  
  


I know...I've disappeared for ages and ages, but...err....well, I'll explain it at the author's note at the end of this chapter, ok? By the way...please excuse this chapter...I haven't even looked at this story in a really long time, and I don't think this will be very good, but here goes!

Ashtrona Hills

-Chapter 4: Life In A Strange Land-

Three weeks had passed since Harry and Draco's first day, but nothing was new. No owls, no news from the wizarding world…nothing. It was as if they'd simply been completely forgotten, which amazed Draco. The funny thing is, Draco wasn't even amazed at the fact that people had forgotten about ***him*** (true, he was a Malfoy... but for all he knew, they thought him dead.), it was that they'd forgotten about Potter. The Boy Who Lived...Savior of The Wizarding World...Golden Boy...whatever you wanted to call him. The point was, nobody seemed to remember his existence, and, with Voldemort so very close to the height of his powers, he'd have thought the wizarding world would be a bit more preoccupied about keeping Potter close.

As for them.... well, they were surviving. Not necessarily getting along, but surviving. Potter'd had detention that very day, after school, and had refused to help Draco in the least ever since. Not that it mattered, Draco always had somebody willing to help him... ***always***.

At the moment, however, he would ***grovel*** at Potter's feet for help.

                                                            ****

"Drakie-poo!!! You're doing it ***wrong***!"

/_Oh, Merlin, why must you punish me?_/ Draco thought, trying very hard to count to ten so he could at least try to speak with that numb-skull sitting next to him.

"What did I do wrong now?" He said, in a low, steady voice.

"You're plugging the numbers into all the wrong places of the formula!" Cindy exclaimed, scooting closer to show him where the numbers were supposed to go. Of course, Cindy couldn't pass up the opportunity, and brushed her hand up against his thigh.

He hissed at her, and she giggled, misinterpreting the hiss.

This had been going on for as long as their tutoring lessons (which had been since the first day of school, after he'd taken one look at his homework and decided he ***really*** didn't get what muggles did with those numbers) began. She'd always try to feel him up... ***always***. Generally, Draco didn't care much. He loved being the center of attention... after all, he ***was*** a Sex God. But Cindy was... well, Cindy. And as beautiful and stunning as she may be, she was difficult to talk to. Draco absolutely hated girls that giggled on and on and on, and that was exactly what Cindy was.

"Just get me through the damn thing, and quit that giggling!!" He yelled at her, turning red. /_What the hell is wrong with this world? I actually wish Potter was here, instead of this...this...eck!/_

She started explaining, once again, where all the numbers were supposed to go. But Draco wasn't listening to her... he never did /_Hence the fact that I don't understand it and ***she*** does_./. Draco couldn't help but think about that conversation he'd had with Potter on the first day of school. His father was out there... somewhere. Was his mother alive as well? Why were they doing this? And why had they gone to Potter instead of him? If it ***was*** because of the fight he'd had with his father, why didn't they just say something…***anything***! /_Ugh…all of this because I had to 'rethink' my choices. I wasn't 'ready' yet. I'm such an ***ass***!/_ He thought angrily.

Before he knew it, his emotions started to close in on him and he yelled out in frustration, lifting his hand and knocking the book roughly off the desk. It flew across the room and into a stack of building blocks the younger kids had just completed. Said kids started to cry out, mourning their fallen "castle", and Cindy stared at Draco, shocked. But he neither saw nor heard anything, as he stormed up the stairs to bed.

One day he'd find his father... and when he did, he'd be sorry for everything he was making him go through. One day...

***

A few blocks down, Harry Potter sat in bed, finishing that very same homework. Well, he was trying to finish it. These last three weeks had been hell on him, that was for sure.

The Dursleys were worse than usual, giving him more chores to complete and forcing him to make more meals for that mini killer whale they called a son. (/_I really ***did*** rather enjoy being ignored. I hate these stupid chores!!_/) Then, he had to finish homework. On top of that, he had Malfoy trying to annoy him whenever they ran into each other. To Harry's luck, they had practically the same schedule. The only thing that changed was English, which they had during the same period but with different teachers.

If Harry thought Malfoy might change after what they'd had to go through these past few weeks... mostly what *he'd* had to go through (after all, the guy had just been abandoned by his parents)... he was wrong. Malfoy was still the same annoying prat. Except he had less authority here. For obvious reasons, the guys at school weren't particularly fond of Malfoy, and…who would want to mess with a pack of angry football players? Apparently, Malfoy had enough sense in his head to agree with him on that one. But he still went out of his way to make sure Harry tripped whenever he got up to hand in a paper, or slammed his locker door in his face every time he tried to open it. Harry just tried to ignore him most of the time.

Fortunately for Harry, there was no Dudley in this school... therefore, no one to keep him from making friends. And for the first time in his life, Harry had muggle friends. They weren't the crème de la crème of the school, but who was complaining? Somebody liked him for himself, and even though he had Ron and Hermione to reassure him that he was liked (and not for being the Boy Who Lived), it was nice to have an outside circle. Jack, Jordan, Becky and Kenny were his lunch buddies. Every day they'd meet up near the first tables to the left and eat, talking about anything and everything. No mention of Voldemort, of wars, of Golden Boys or Rita Skeeter... just trivial stuff. It felt good to be out of the limelight for a while.

Malfoy, however, was another story. He'd constantly be surrounded by girls, while all the boys looked on, jealous... and most possibly plotting Malfoy's sudden, but very painful, demise. The funny thing was, Malfoy actually looked unhappy amidst all this attention. And (for some strange reason that Harry couldn't even begin to ponder) Malfoy always looked at him, almost pleadingly, as if he wanted Harry to get him out of there.

What? No way... Harry was going crazy. Why would Malfoy want that? There he was...the ever-popular leader, surrounded by the most beautiful girls in the school. 

Harry didn't mind, though. About anything... not even the girls. In fact, Harry himself received unwanted attention from Cindy Cunnings every once in a while. He'd duck his head and blush, of course, while Kenny and Jack snickered, and Jordan and Becky giggled.

He sighed. /_Wow... my life sure has changed since the beginning of the summer._/ He thought.

So much had happened... there he was, a muggle for what it was worth. What was going to happen? He didn't know... but he decided to enjoy this moment of peace that he'd unexpectedly stumbled upon, and not worry about what was to come; for something *had* to be going on, he knew. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, completely devoid of contact from the magical world, forced to live as muggles. He didn't know what role Malfoy was playing in this whole thing, but either way, it smelled fishy to him. And Harry had learned, the hard way, that he should trust his instincts.

He suddenly began to feel weary. /_Ugh...why did I think of that?_/.

He shook his head, and started to get his things ready to go take a shower.

So much had changed, and it wore him out. His chores, the different school work, Malfoy… Ugh.

And he'd had gym that day.

He had a bad feeling about everything. /_Constant vigilance_/.

He snickered.

*** 

While Harry and Draco where thinking about their current situation, an old, wise man up in Scotland was running a hand through his beard, thinking.

Albus Dumbledore was confused…which was confusing in itself, since he was hardly ever confused.

Two of his students were presumably missing (for he knew Draco Malfoy was indeed alive. They kept track of that through magic at the Ministry), and nobody had a concrete explanation as to how this had happened…particularly concerning Harry. The Dursley household was probably the most protected place in England (considering that Hogwarts was in Scotland), and somehow, the family that had been living inside had gone missing. As soon as Albus had received Arabella's letter, he'd immediately sent some members of the Order to check the house and make sure the Dursleys weren't trying to keep Harry from school again.  Bu they'd come back saying the house seemed empty. Nobody was inside. ***Nothing*** was inside.

It was as if they'd moved.

Strange. 

He immediately set to writing Harry…see if they had, indeed, moved.  But the Dursley's ***knew*** the importance of that house. They ***knew*** that Harry had to live ***there***, because it was where all of the wards were placed. If they were to move, Dumbledore would've assumed that they'd write, so he could go set up new wards on the new house.

But every owl had come back empty handed…just as the one with Harry's Hogwarts letter had (the reason why he'd assumed Harry had received his letter).

And Arabella hadn't seen him since that day he'd gone by her house.

So what was going on?

Then there was Mr. Malfoy.

He'd disappeared directly from the train station, and the fact that Malfoy Manor had apparently been torn down hadn't reached the Ministry until later on…after an official had read it in a muggle newspaper.

Why hadn't they been aware of it the instant it happened? And where, pray tell, was Draco?

The Daily Prophet had been having a field day with the cases of both missing boys. Of course, in Harry's case, the frenzy had been much worse.

It had been a long time since Albus had been puzzled about something…and this time, he really didn't have a clue of what was going on…but he suspected it couldn't be anything good.

***

Harry had just walked out of English talking to Jordan, who shared that class with him, and headed for the cafeteria, since it was lunch time.

"Did you know that Kenny's schedule was changed?" The pretty blonde girl asked.

"No. Was it really?"

"Yes…he doesn't have Chemistry this period anymore. Instead, they changed him to History. Now he'll be in B lunch." (1)

"Oh…that sucks! Does he know anyone in B lunch?"

"Yeah…his younger brother's in B lunch."

"Oh…well, that's OK then.  We'll still see him in the morning, right?"

"Oh yeah…no-"

"POTTER!!!" Someone rudely interrupted their conversation. He turned around with an annoyed expression, having recognized the voice

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy was giving him that pleading look again, as he ran towards him, bag swinging at his side.

"Potter…you've got to help me."

Suddenly, a voice drifted down the hall. "Oh, Drake! Why are you running…didn't you hear me calling you?"

Malfoy looked over his shoulder and back at Harry. "Oh Potter, show some compassion! Hide me!!" He hissed in desperation.

All the while, Harry was smirking and looking at Malfoy with amusement. "Oh…I don't think so, Malfoy. Cindy! Malfoy, here, was just asking me about you." He said, turning to look at the girl, who was just reaching them.

The patented Malfoy Glare was executed in Harry's direction, but didn't have its desired effect. Harry just grinned.

"Thanks Harry, dear." Cindy tweaked Harry's cheek, and Jordan giggled at Harry's blush.

As Cindy began to drag Draco by the arm back own the hall, he yelled at Harry. "Potter! POTTER!!! This is not something a Gryffindor would do!! What would McGonagall think?!"

His voice trailed off, and Jordan looked at Harry in question. "Gryffindor? What does he mean?"

"Oh, nothing. That was just something from our old school." Harry said.

Jordan laughed. "I still can't believe the coincidence! That you two would end up in the same school!"

"Oh yeah…coincidence…" He faked a chuckle, as they entered the cafeteria and spotted Becky and Jack.

***

Later that day, our heroes were in their last period of the day: Chemistry.

Luckily for Draco, he wasn't stuck with Cindy here. He did, however, have to deal with Sabrina…one of Cindy's equally ditzy friends.

The teacher, Mrs. Jones, was saying something or another…but Draco wasn't paying attention. He never did…which is why he was probably going to have to talk to Cindy later on today to ask for help on his (almost positive) homework. /_Not that that helps, anyhow. I think I understand this stuff better than she does. And she actually ***listens***_. / He thought. /_In fact…it's quite similar to potions, in it's own way./ He snorted. /Potter must be having an absolute ***ball*** with this!_/

As his thoughts turned to the dark-haired boy, his eyes seemed to seek him out.

There he was…sitting next to some brown-haired kid with glasses. He wasn't part of his usual gang, Draco noticed.

Something that really bugged him to no end about Potter was the fact that he had absolutely no difficulty making friends. Apparently, everybody liked him. Here…at Hogwarts…he bet they treated him like a king at home, too. Probably waited upon…

Potter was laughing about something. He'd just thrown his head back and laughed. The other kid was grinning at him, having just told the Gryffindork some sort of joke.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts as the annoying girl next to him shook his arm and whispered something at him.

He angrily knocked her hand off his arm and glared. "***Don't*** touch me!

But the girl simply ignored his comment, and repeated what she'd just said.

"Oooohhh…I hope we get paired together!!" She was bouncing in her seat. Her would-be mantra was whispered over and over again.

Her words seemed to have affected him, after all, since he immediately looked up to the board, only to see his teacher writing on the board.

"You will have to create a product, along with completing all the requirements a manufacturer needs to complete in order for his product to hit the market." She was saying, as she wrote the list of requirements.

"Now…if you think you'll be paired to the person sitting next to you, don't get too excited." At this, she looked directly at Sabrina, who'd stopped bouncing and was staring at Mrs. Jones with her mouth opened in protest. "I want you all to get to know one another…so, I will be mixing the class up!"

The class groaned, staring at their friends on their sides longingly.

"Now, now…no need to whine! This way, you'll know someone new by the end of the week!"

She stepped away from the board, setting her chalk down, and grabbed the small Teacher's Book where she kept their grades. 

"Right…the project will be due by the end of term, so that gives you three months to complete it. That should be more than enough time to do everything, so I don't want anyone to- yes, Mr. Conner?"

The boy that was sitting next to Potter had raised his hand. "Do we have to actually make the product, or just list the ingredients?"

The entire class groaned. It ***had*** to be Potter's friend.

"Oh, yes!! Did I forget to mention that? Dear me!" She picked up her chalk again, setting down the opened grade book on her desk. "You will have to make the actual product," she said, while writing this as a reminder at the top of the board, along with the due date: December 17th.  

Everybody turned to glare at the Conner kid and throw mean comments at him. "Did you have to open your mouth, you nerd?" Some kid near the back yelled.

Potter turned to glare at the boy Draco recognized to be the captain of the football team, Robert Miller.

"Now, Mr. Miller…it wouldn't have mattered. Either way, you would've ended up having to make the product! And don't insult your classmates!" The professor glared at him." Actually…Mr. Miller, will you head down and get me a cup of coffee in the cafeteria? I was up quite late last night grading papers." 

As soon as Mrs. Jones turned around again to pick up her book, Miller flipped her off. Then he got up and made his way out of the room. Despite the fact that Draco hated that bastard with a passion (then again…he pretty much hated everyone with a passion), he snickered.

"Alright then," the professor said, once again turning to face the class, "the pairings will be as follows (and no complaining!): McDougal with Blake, Geller with Truman, Wills with Tobias…"

Draco tuned her out for a bit…he had a bad feeling about this. If his luck was anything like it usually was (and that wasn't very good), then he should be getting paired with…

"…Malfoy with Potter…"

Yes, that sounded about right.

Apparently, to Potter it didn't.

"What?! There is absolutely ***no way*** I am going to partner up that snob!"

"Mr. Potter-"

"Hey!!! Who are ***you*** calling a snob, you good for nothing Scar Head?!"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Shut up, you stinking Slytherin!"

"Mr.-"

"Gryffindork!"

"M-"

"Pampered nancy boy!"

"M-"

"Bleeding Golden Boy asshole!"

"…"

"Fu-"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Mrs. Jones was positively fuming, and everybody in the class was staring at them, mouths agape in absolute shock. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, immediately head down to Professor Nottingham's office! This instant!! And you *will* work together, end of discussion!!"

"Bu-"

"End. Of. DISCUSSION!"

Draco made a mental note to slip a laxative into her coffee if she ever sent him down to get one.

***

Harry couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe it!!! /_Stupid Malfoy. He's such an ass…ugh, I hate him!_/ As he thought this, he turned around to glare at the boy, who was standing up from his seat and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

He stood up and left the room, not looking back.

About 10 seconds after he stepped into the hall, he heard footsteps behind him and knew Malfoy had just come out. /_Of all the people that I had to be stuck with here, it had to be him! It ***had*** to be him!_!/

***

It was 15 past 3, and most students had already gone home, excluding the ones that stayed back for sport and other activities…and, of course, Harry and Draco, who were just barely getting out of P. Nottingham's office.

"I can't believe she gave us Saturday detention…for 2 weeks…***2***! Ugh…well, this sucks."

Draco looked over at Harry, as they walked side by side, heading towards the exit.

"Actually, this is great…an excuse to be away from Cindy for the next 2 weeks on Saturdays."

Potter looked over at him. "You **really** don't like her, do you?"

"No…I **really** don't. She annoys the Hell out of me. Why else do you think I'd rather talk to **you**, instead of her?" Draco rolled his eyes.

Potter seemed to think this over for a bit, then faced forward again. "Where are we going to get together for that project?"

"Your place, of course." Draco rolled his eyes again, then turned to Potter, surprised, having just seen the expression on his face. "What Potter…don't fancy a Malfoy meeting your precious family? Well, too bad…there's no way in *Hell* we're doing this at the home. I'm getting away from Cindy every minute I can."

"No, it's just…err, I…err…never mind. Yeah…well, I'll have to tell my Aunt and Uncle that you're coming over, though. So tell me beforehand." For some reason, Potter seemed nervous."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, Potter," Draco drawled out, even though he was very curious as to what **Potter** of all people, could be nervous about. "I'll go over tomorrow…might as well start on it now."

"Yeah...sure.  See you, Malfoy." And with that, Potter practically ran down the street.

/_Mmm…well, **that** was strange. I wonder what he was so nervous about? Well…I'll find out tomorrow_./ Draco shrugged and walked crossed the street, towards his "home".

***

~~Hogwarts~~

"Would everybody **please** calm down!!!" Professor Dumbledore yelled over the racket. He would've expected children to react this way…not grown adults.

Everybody seemed to settle down a bit, until Professor Flitwick (to the other's surprise) jumped out of his seat and phrased the question the rest were too intimidated to ask: "What do you mean you couldn't find him??? He **isn't** in Privet Drive? Oh, dear Merlin…what are we going to do?"

Well…that triggered them off again.

He'd been wondering that very same thing himself. Shortly after Arabella had sent him that letter, informing him of Harry's attendance to a muggle school, he'd sent aurors to Privet Drive…he couldn't possibly leave Harry out there, unprotected (because, even though Harry was protected inside the house, once he stepped off that curb he was exposed to the world. And if it was true that he was being sent to school in the muggle world, then he couldn't allow Harry to stay there…it wasn't safe. Besides, Hogwarts had started another year, and he wasn't going to allow the Dursleys to keep Harry away from his world…it wasn't right!).  There was one slight hitch in that plan, however…

He wasn't there.

He couldn't understand how they weren't able to find him…he trusted Arabella, and she'd **seen** him…what more was there to it?

Apparently, a lot more.

The aurors had come back, saying they'd gone to the house they'd been instructed to go to, but had found nobody inside. They'd looked in, knocked…they **waited** for somebody to show up…

Nope. Absolutely nothing.

Of course, Dumbledore had doubted that that could be the case…he had to see #4 Privet Drive himself before anyone could convince him that Harry Potter **wasn't** there…were he'd been safe and sound ever since he was 1 year old.

He went…he saw…he was convinced. Harry Potter wasn't at #4 Privet Drive. In fact, nobody knew where the bloody hell he was.

His first suspicion had been Voldemort…but Severus Snape (who'd been attending Death Eater meetings the last couple of months) hadn't heard anything at all about any plans involving an attack on Harry…not so soon. Sure, things were being discussed…but it seemed Voldemort was bidding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to attack Harry. He discarded **that** idea.

He looked over at Severus, the only one out of the bunch acting normal…simply glaring at everything in sight.

Dumbledore had decided that it was time to tell the rest of the staff about Harry's disappearance. They'd been informed before, but only random details (like the fact that the Dursleys had no desire of sending Harry back to Hogwarts). Today, though, he'd decided to give them the full story…and hope somebody could help him come up with a plan to retrieve Harry from…wherever he was. 

"I'm requesting your silence for the last time! I **need** everyone's cooperation…could you please just CALM DOWN!!!!" Mmmmm…he should use that loud tone more often…it worked rather well.

"I'm afraid…that no, Mr. Potter is not at Privet Drive. Apparently nobody **is**…the house is empty." He quickly started up again, as he saw the other professors take in deep breaths, looking like they would start to yell any moment. "However, Voldemort doesn't seem to be involved in this. Severus has informed me that there have been no plans made to harm Harry as of yet…so we can safely assume that Death Eaters aren't the problem." He took a small pause. "The only plausible excuse that I've managed to come up with is that Harry's guardians may have decided to move without informing us of anything." He held up a hand to silence Minerva McGonagall, who'd attempted to speak. "But, this doesn't seem to be the case either, as we've researched local records, and no sales have been made regarding #4 Privet Drive for nearly 16 years…and all the payments for house services have been made (A/N: such as water, gas, electricity…etc.). We've attempted to trace Harry through Magic, but we've had no luck as of yet. He seems to be…untraceable." 

"So…nobody has a clue as to where he is?" Professor Sprout asked, alarmed.

Dumbledore tried to prepare himself for the outbreak. "I'm afraid not."

As he expected, the room began to get filled with the noise of unrecognizable words again.

He sighed…for the first time in his life, he was completely stumped.

- End Chapter 5 -

(1) – That's how it's in my school…we have 3 lunches (A, B, and C), and the one we go to depends on the class we have for 4th and 5th period (we have 8 periods total, but the day's divided in half, I guess you could say…A days, are periods 1, 3, 5, and 7, B days are the rest).

**Author's note:** yes, I'm aware it's been…what?…2 years, almost?…since I updated last. I know…I'm almost killing **myself** for just leaving this hanging, but…well…it's been a very difficult time for me…you guys have no idea. I'll explain it all in my bio…in the meantime, thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed and supported me with all the troubles my family's been through. I've been through Hell and back, my world's upside down, and I'm quite close to starting college (already got accepted to the University of Wyoming!)…but I'll try my hardest to finish this up. 

I just got an idea for the rest of the plot…I'm sort of doing this as I go, and that's the reason it's been a bit disastrous, but I got this plan that might just work…**and **go along with what I've already written. I really, really hope this hasn't been written before, though…if it has, I had no clue it existed. Anyway, it won't be too long until you guys know what I'm talking about…I hope it's original enough. I know many of you probably already know where Harry and Draco are going, but I'll try to make the rest more interesting and original…I hope.

What else was I going to say?? I'll try and update soon with the whole project meeting thing…let Draco see Harry's Not So Wondrous World, so he won't be such a dick anymore. And…well see Ron and Hermione! Hehe…anyway, I love you all, thanks so much!!!

Oh yeah…I fixed all the other chapters that got all wonky and posted them back up again, in case you want to know. How in the world did they **get** like that????


	6. When Your World Turns Upside Down

Hey! This is my first fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How you ask?…read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.  
  
~_Thoughts_

**~Emphasized**  
  
*****…***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)

Ashtrona Hills 

-Chapter 5-

When Your World Turns Upside Down 

It was very early in the morning, and the Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty…except for the two teens sitting in a couple of armchairs, hidden within the shadows of the dawn.

The boy and the girl were worried…what in the world had happened to their friend? They hadn't heard absolutely anything from him all summer, and that wasn't a very ordinary thing.

They'd sent him letters; they'd tried calling him…it was as if he'd fallen off the face of the earth.

"Have you mailed your mum yet?" Hermione Granger whispered to the boy, as she looked through a mountain of newspaper clippings sitting in the small coffee table I front of her.

"Yeah," Ron Weasley answered. "I sent Pig to her yesterday…but I doubt she'll reply with anything useful. You know how it's been."

"I know," Hermione said. "I just wish we could figure this out!" She slammed her hands on the coffee table, making an even bigger mess of the clippings.

"Hermione," Ron whispered in a shaky voice. "What if something happened to him? What if he really is dea-"

"Don't even say it Ron!" Hermione whispered back frantically. "How could you even **think** it? Of course not…no-nothing's happened to him Ron. I'm sure he's fine." She tried to reassure him, though her voice didn't sound as convincing as she'd hoped it had.

Hermione sighed. "Let's just keep looking through these…there has to be **something** in here!"

The other occupants of Gryffindor Tower were beginning to stir from their dreams, and sounds of talking and laughter started to flutter downstairs.

As the sun took it's place in the sky, the light swept over the shadows in the room, and the contents of the articles became clearer. They all showed a picture of the same boy, but had different headlines:

"The Boy Who Lived: missing! What could this mean for the rest of us?"

"Harry Potter, still to be found."

"The mysteries of the Dursley household: could it be that our beloved Boy Who Lived lives no longer?"

Ron turned towards Hermione. "Lets start putting these up," he said. Then asked, as an afterthought, "do you think there'll be one today?" 

 Hermione looked over at him sadly, as she stuffed handfuls of articles into a folder labeled 'Homework'. "There's one everyday, Ron. I just hope they get a lead soon." She sighed again. "I just hope they find Harry…"

***

Harry was really nervous…how in the world was he supposed to invite someone over **here**?? He quickly looked over his shoulder at his uncle, who was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Ok…might as well do this now…

"Er…Uncle Vernon?" Harry said shakily, turning back to look at the sudsy pan in his hands.

Vernon grunted…Harry took that to be a sign that he was listening.

"Um…well, the thing is…" _Quick, like pulling off a band-aid…like a band-aid, that's it! Pain free…just get it over with already!_ Harry thought. "I have to do this project for Chemistry, and it's done in partners…"

Vernon looked up at him, clearly understanding where this was going. To say the least, the look he was giving Harry wasn't exactly heart warming.

"And?" His uncle forced out.

"And…I need to get together with my partner. We can't go to his place because…er…his parents are having it remodeled. So…err…could he come over today?" He finished washing off the pan, and picked up a spatula to wash next. Harry looked over his shoulder again, seeing his uncle turn a horrible shade of red.

"Do you really think we'll let you bring anybody over, boy?" He said, through gritted teeth.

Harry gulped. "Well…if I don't do this project, I'll get a failing grade in Chemistry…!"

"And that concerns me because?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Because…because my partner's parents are really important, and if they find out that their son couldn't complete that project, they'd be really mad…" _Oh crap…_ Harry thought. _That came out sounding like a threat._

Vernon seemed to take on a strange look. "Important?" He said, somehow over-looking the 'threat'. "What do you mean, important?"

Harry had to suppress a sigh…you could always rely on the greedy side of Vernon Dursley! "They work in the Ministry." He couldn't believe how easy that came out. Then again, it wasn't a **complete** lie…Lucius **had** worked for the Ministry of **Magic.**

"Oh…" Vernon replied, his face losing some of its unnatural color. "Well then…I suppose it's ok. Are his parents coming over?"

"Er…no…we're just doing that project." Harry looked back down at the spatula he was holding.

"Well…you should invite them over some time." And with that, he stood up to leave, kissing Petunia and ruffling Dudley's hair.

_Well…_ Harry thought. _Thank Merlin that's over and done with!_

He happily finished doing the dishes and headed out to school.

***

Draco sighed. He'd just shaken Cindy off 5 minutes ago, and she'd gone to the home. He couldn't believe her…she actually had the galls to ask him if she could join him and "Harry, dear" so she could help with their "**project**". She'd actually said it like that! And with a wink! What the hell did she think he was going to do?!

"Nasty minded whore…" He grumbled under his breath.

He was currently waiting for Potter outside the main entrance to the school. Draco couldn't believe that out of all the houses he could visit, he was going to **Harry Potter's** today.

Even so, he couldn't wait to go. Potter was probably the same pampered little bastard at home, just as he was at Hogwarts. He'd probably have loads of material to pick on Harry with by the end of the afternoon.

"Malfoy!" Potter, who was running his way from the right side of the school, interrupted his thoughts. 

"Malfoy," Potter panted out, as he bent over slightly to control his breathing. "Sorry…I was in English, and that's way on the other side…" He used his hands to gesticulate over to the side of the school he'd come from. "It took a while." He breathed deeply and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well…er…let's go?"

Potter seemed to be shuffling his feet.

_This ought to be interesting. _Draco thought. _If Potter's this nervous…maybe his house isn't all that great._ He held in a snigger.

They'd already begun their trek towards #4 Privet Drive, and neither had spoken since their departure from school. 

After a 15-minute walk, Potter finally stopped. "Well," he said, still sounding a bit nervous. "Er…this is it." He spread his arms out a bit, then turned to face the house and started walking up the small path.

As Draco looked at the tiny house, he felt like cackling. **_This_**_ is where Potter lives? I can't wait to see the inside…_

***

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

This couldn't possibly turn out well. He just **knew** that something was going to happen…it was Murphy's Law, and Murphy's Law always had a way of applying itself to situations that involved Harry…**always**.

He took two very deep breaths to try and calm himself, then turned around to face Malfoy again. "Ok," he said. "We're going to work in my…er…room, so just follow me…don't wander off! Ok, Malfoy?" His hands suddenly felt like they had magnets in them, as they snapped together and his fingers started to wriggle about nervously.

Malfoy looked down his nose at him, a lazy smirk on his lips. "Sure Potter," he drawled out. "Whatever you say."

Harry gave him a slight glare, which didn't seem to have any effect on him, then turned back around and opened the door.

As they entered, Harry practically began pushing Draco towards the stairs.

"Potter!! What the-" Draco started to say, but was suddenly interrupted by a very high pitched, angry sounding voice.

"BOY!!! Is that you?!" Aunt Petunia came bustling into the room, her gaze finding Harry and her eyes narrowing. 

Oh no…this was what he'd been waiting for. Harry felt his stomach drop.

"Er…yes, Aunt Petunia?" He said, very politely.

Her eyes narrowed further. "Vernon said that you might bring someone…some sort of project…?"

"Yes…for Chemistry." Harry felt like he was going to be sick…hopefully Malfoy wouldn't notice anything wrong.

"Well, you won't be running around, doing what you please just yet! I seem to remember you not doing all of your chores this morning before you left for school…why don't you go take out the garbage now, before you start on that project?" Aunt Petunia said, trying to sound as pleasant as she could.

"But Malf-"

"**Now,** Harry…dear." Her eyes widened slightly to symbolize that he should shut up and just go do as he was told.

Harry dropped his head a bit and nervously walked outside. To his dismay, Uncle Vernon's car came into the driveway at that moment.

Vernon quickly got out and looked his way. "Is the boy still here?" He asked, his eyes moving towards the house.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, but –"

"Not now, boy…get back to whatever it was you were doing." He interrupted him, and then quickly walked inside.

Harry hurried to take the large garbage bag to the bin, then turned and ran towards the house. As he walked in, Malfoy looked at him oddly, and his uncle was fuming…you could practically see the smoke coming out from his nose.

"Er…" Harry said nervously. "Something the matter?" He started to wring his hands again.

"Your **friend** has just informed us that his parents are dead, boy. Care to explain that?" Vernon answered him.

Harry laughed nervously, then said: "Re-really? I had no idea." He was actually giving Malfoy a pleading look, which he didn't think was doing much since Malfoy just kept looking at him in a very strange way.

"Sure you did, Potter. Remember, Sunny Ray's Shelter for Orphaned Children? It's the reason we're **here** in the first place." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Harry gulped.

Vernon turned to him very slowly, then said to Malfoy: "I don't think **Harry's** going to be able to do that project today. Go back to your…shelter. You'll do whatever the hell you're supposed to do for school some other day."

Malfoy looked affronted. "I actually walked all the way over here…I expect Potter and I to **at least** come up with an idea for the project!"

"Petunia, darling," Vernon's voice was icy, as he gave Harry the most petrifying stare he'd had thrown his way in a while. "Will you please show **Harry's** friend to the door?"

"Sure thing…boy, this way," and with that, she opened the door. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy glare back at him, then turn around and leave.

Aunt Petunia shut the door.

Oh God.

***

It was dark and disgusting, but he knew sacrifices had to be made. He needed to stay in hiding while he gathered his strengths.

That night in the graveyard had been the only time he'd been able to perform magic since the recovery of his body, and shortly after that pesky Potter had left (_yet again_, he thought with a snarl), he'd collapsed under the strain he'd put himself through.

Turns out, years without doing magic really did take their toll on you…especially if you'd recently grown back into your natural body.

Apparently, he was supposed to stay in bed until he felt he had sufficient strength to get back at Potter for the many, many times he'd been a nuisance.

He was angry.

Simply thinking about Potter made his blood boil. That brat…how did he manage to escape **every single time**? It was unheard of! He was the Dark lord, and nobody had **ever** been as lucky as that little bastard.

Luck…that's all it was. There was **always** somebody (or something) there to save him. Well, this time, there wouldn't be.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort's voice rang in the cold, night air.

Suddenly, a rat scurried in and transformed into a short, pudgy man, with beady eyes, and a balding spot at the top of his head. 

"Y-yes, my Lord?" he said, in a trembling voice, but managing to bow low.

"How's my spy in Privet Drive?" He asked, glaring at the blundering man before him.

"Very w-well, my Lord. The report says that Potter's still w-with his r-relatives, my Lord." His head was still bowed.

"Mmm…very good. And my spy in Hogwarts?" He was currently examining his fingers, still amazed at having his normal body.

"Also doing well, m-my Lord. T-the report says that nobody has a clue as to Potter's wher-whereabouts."

"Good. Snape?" He was now examining his wand.

"Still clueless, my L-lord."

"And Malfoy?" He fisted his hand at this, anger seeping through his veins.

"We're s-still trying to locate him my Lord. W-we have suspicions that he's tried to c-contact Potter."

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "You…have suspicions?"

"Yes, m-my L-lord. The w-wards have shown us that h-he might've been in-inside." He was stuttering more than ever now.

Voldemort's nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. "Do you mean to tell me, that Lucius Malfoy has been inside the house we currently have **Potter** in…and that there's a possibility that he's told **Potter**, of our plans?" He'd sat up in bed now, glaring daggers at Wormtail.

The man before him gulped audibly, and said: "W-we t-think he's b-been I-in-inside, but he c-couldn't have t-told P-P-P-Potter of our plans."

"And why is that?" Voldemort had taken on a strangely calm tone.

"B-because he didn't know e-everything, m-my Lord. B-besides…P-P-Potter can't d-do anything, my Lord. The spell I-is still f-functioning p-perfectly." He said, in an attempt to calm the dark lord down.

"It better be, Wormtail. One hitch, and you will all be punished…severely." He waved a hand at him lazily. "Get me Hutchinson."

Hearing this made that rat tremble more…he knew what Voldemort used Hutchinson for.

As soon as Wormtail came back (accompanied by a tall, slim man, with a completely gray head of hair, and black eyes) he began pleading: "M-my Lord! I h-have supplied you w-with I-information! I-"

"You know what to do." He droned out to Hutchinson, cutting Wormtail off.

Hutchinson grinned wickedly.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort smirked, as screams disrupted the silence of the night.

***

He was literally in the middle of nowhere, but he didn't care…he **had** to get to Hogwarts, right now.

He'd been lurking through Scotland to help pass the time from here until the start of the new school year, when he'd see his godson again…then he'd come across a small wizarding village…and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

It couldn't be true…it just couldn't be.

As he saw the castle up ahead, he sped up, his dog form giving him more strength than his human form normally would.

He ran through the courtyards of the school, not caring that he'd startled the students that had been idling about on the surprisingly warm Sunday morning.

He ran…ran as fast as he could. What the paper said had to be incorrect…but he still needed to be sure.

He ran in McGonagall, who quickly recognized him and said: "What are you doing here?" In a disapproving tone.

The dog put down the Daily prophet, which had been in its mouth since it started its journey to the castle, and let out a bark.

McGonagall bent down and saw the headline on the front page. Her gaze and voice seemed to soften as she said: "I'll take you there."

Once they were in front of the familiar gargoyle, she said in a clear voice: "Fudge Flies!" This caused the gargoyle to hop aside, and they both entered, stepping onto the spiraling staircase, which led up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

The dog suddenly turned into a tall, thin man, who practically slammed the door (at the top of the staircase) open.

"Sirius! I've been wondering when you'd come." Professor Dumbledore greeted, a small smile on his face.

***

"You know…this is useless. D'you really think that if the Ministry of Magic had any idea of where Harry was, they'd publish it in the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked Hermione impatiently, as he skimmed over the 50th article featuring his best friend.

"That's not what we're looking for, Ron! Don't tell me you wasted all this time looking for that sort of information through all of these articles…" She said, gesturing her hand over the pile Ron had been reading.

"Er…"

"Ron!!!!"

"Well, what are we looking for?!"

"I've told you this before, Ronald Weasley! I know you hate hearing my lectures, but we're doing this for Harry! I **thought** you'd pay more attention to what me when what I had to say concerned our best friend!"

"I did…I just…argh!" He threw his hands up. "This is so stressing, Hermione!"

"You're not making it any easier, Ron."

Ron made a face at her. "Well?"

She glared over at him. "Well what?"

"What are we looking for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh God…we're looking for any clues. See if they mention any kind of strange activity around Private Drive…if the Ministry's detected any magic around that zone, or –"

"But the Ministry still wouldn't publish that kind of information…didn't we just go over that?" He smirked at her.

"Ron! Just -"

But Ron's gaze had moved from Hermione, to some spot just behind her, and he interrupted her again.

"Snuffles!!!" He exclaimed happily.

"What?" Hermione turned around and saw that, indeed, 'Snuffles' was in Hogwarts.

"Quick! Pick these up!" She said, as she began to pick up the scattered papers. "We have to go see him!"

And once they were done, they ran inside the great castle.

***

It was Wednesday, and Draco hadn't seen or heard from Potter since last Friday. What the hell had happened to him? If he'd found a way of getting out of here, but hadn't told him, he'd wring his neck!

But suddenly, Draco had an idea. He knew where Potter lived…why not pay him a visit?

So that day, after school, he'd told Cindy to bugger off, and had retraced the steps he'd taken the day he went with Potter to (supposedly) work on their project. 

As he stood in front of #4 Privet Drive for the second time in less than a week, he thought: _That bloody arsehole had better not left yet!_

He walked up the path and had lifted his arm to ring the doorbell when he heard a strangled noise from inside. _What the hell was that?_

He bent his body slightly to the side, just enough so he could see through the window (that was situated next to the door), and couldn't believe his eyes.

The strangled noise had been made by Potter.

Potter…who had a large bruise covering one side of his face and a long cut, running from the wrist of his right arm, to his elbow.

Potter…who who's eyes were shut tightly, as though he were expecting a blow to the face.

Potter…who was currently pushed up against the wall by the large man Draco recognized as his uncle.

Potter…who'd suddenly opened his eyes and, for some reason, looked towards the very spot Draco was standing.

He felt the world stop at that moment. 

What the fuck is going on? Why is Potter's uncle beating him? Why is Potter just letting him do it in the first place? Does Dumbledore know? Is Potter…**crying**?

A million questions swam past Draco's mind and he couldn't seem to move.

But he had to…because at that moment, he noticed Cindy walking his way, and for some reason he couldn't allow her to see what was going on inside #4 Privet Drive.

Draco turned back to check on Potter one last time, to notice that his uncle was now literally dragging him further inside the house.

_Bloody hell Potter…_ He thought desperately.

With that, he turned and bolted towards Cindy, practically pulling her behind him.

What was he supposed to do?

-End Chapter 6-

**Author's Note**: Wow! I finished another one! I hope you guys liked it…practically everybody who reviewed was talking about that scene in Privet drive…I hope you guys liked what I did! (Then again..nobody **really** likes that kind of scene -*sniff*-, but…you know what I mean.) *wriggles hands nervously* I'd actually planned it to go a different way, but then decided to change it at the last minute…so Draco now knows what Harry truly goes through, I would suppose. Poor Harry…I always feel terrible writing that type of evil scene, but I decided I wanted it to go this way.

I'd been looking over my story and realized that…I had a huge mess that made absolutely no sense! So…I thought…a **lot**…and came up with a way to smooth over some…err…mistakes and blunders. I don't know if you guys noticed, but there's one fixed ever-so-slightly in this chapter…or at least, the beginning of its…um, fixage?…is in this chapter. Well…you'll see soon.

Anyway…thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed!!! I would name you all individually, but fanfiction.net is being a pain in the butt, and I can't get in (grrr!!). I love you guys, though…you really make my day! And it would be lovely it you guys kept on reviewing (hint hint! ~_^)!

Mmm…for the next chapter, expect more from Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore…and we'll see what happens with Draco and Harry. 

See ya!!!^_^


	7. Blurry

Hey! This is my first fic. I'm WARNING now! :::::THIS WILL BECOME SLASH IN A NEAR FUTURE::::: You have been warned…I don't want flames later on, complaining 'cause it's gross, ok? 'Cause I DID warn! Oh yeah, rated PG- 13 for slash and language!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco both end up going to a muggle school…How, you ask?…read!  
  
**This is AU, since I started to write this before OOTP came out, and didn't include any of the events in Harry's 5th year…instead, I replaced them with my own ideas.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except the plot, and the really pathetic names (you'll see) later on in the story. Everything that has to do with the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to the goddess of literature, J.K. Rowling.

**The title of this chapter was taken from the song "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd. You might be able to see a slight connection between a scene (featuring Harry) and some of the lyrics in the song.**  
  


~_Thoughts_

**~Emphasized**  
  
*****…***** Are flashbacks and when they end (duh. I explain it in the story, but just to make sure…)

**Ashtrona Hills**

****

**-Chapter 7-**

****

**Blurry**

It was 4 in the morning and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. Then again, how was he supposed to? When he'd gone to Potter's house earlier today he'd seriously expected Potter to be gone…or for him to be sick…hell, he'd even expected Voldemort to be teaching Potter to tap dance on the kitchen counter; anything instead of what had actually been going on!

As he stared up at the ceiling, he kept thinking about everything…the look Potter had given him standing out the most. Potter **had** been crying, and that seemed to make the situation all the more depressing.

Potter wasn't supposed to cry! He was…well, truth be told, he was the bleeding hero of the wizarding world! Not some lost little boy!

And he wasn't supposed to live in an abusive home either…he was supposed to be some pampered little prince!

He remembered the way Cindy had reacted after he'd started to pull her away from the street Potter lived on…she'd been insisting what had been wrong with Harry, and if he was alright.

Draco started to roll his eyes, then a thought popped into his head. _How does Cindy know that I was at Potter's house? How did she know where he lived?_

He sat up in bed. _What if she's been following me? What if she knows about Potter's relatives_?

That thought made Draco lay back down. _Why do I even **care** if she knows about Potter's relatives? It's not my problem_, he thought with a snort.

Which led to another trail of thoughts. _Why am I even worrying over this? Like I said before, this **isn't** my problem. I can't believe I'm actually losing precious hours of sleep over this!_

He turned on his side. _Stupid Potter…I shouldn't worry myself over you. I don't care what the fuck happens to you! It's your problem, I say._

_Quit trying to appease your mind with that thought, Malfoy_, a voice, that sounded eerily similar to Potter's, spoke in his head. _You know you care. Just give it up, get off your arse, and come help me!_

Draco sat up again. _What the fuck is happening to me? I'm going bonkers!_

_If you worry yourself over it so much that you can't sleep, you obviously care_, said the voice again. _Why don't you think about **that**?_

He laid back down again and covered his head with his pillow. _Bloody Potter…_

***

He whimpered.

It was so, so dark. Not even a single ray of light entered the tiny space he currently called home. He would normally say he was used to it, but he hadn't been in here in so long…it'd felt good being away from here, and up a story. At least he had a bed, and covers…and **light**.

You'd think that after being locked up in a cupboard for 10 years of your life, you'd get used to being in the dark.

Well, he sure as hell didn't. He positively **hated** the dark. It was so cold and sad…much like his life. Everything about it was cold and sad.

Sure…Ron and Hermione were spots of light in his life. So were Sirius and Hagrid…and Dumbledore.

But he was already 15 years old, and out of all of those years he'd been alive, he'd only managed to come across 5 spots of light.

5 spots of light.

How pathetic was that?

And after all of those years of solitude in the cupboard under the stairs, he'd finally come up for air…

Only to be placed in the bloody cupboard once again. And for what? For being a freak. A **lying** freak, at that.

He sighed, trying to squish his legs further into his body, his arms aiding the process. This cupboard really was getting rather small.

_Stupid Malfoy_, he thought. _Why couldn't he just go along? Sure, maybe he didn't understand what was going on, but couldn't he have said "yes" to this one thing?! It's not like I ask him to agree with me much!_

He tried to squirm around a bit more, but it hurt his body too much.

_And to my humiliation, he had to come over at the most…inconvenient…of moments today. Oh, he'll definitely get a kick out of that one, won't he? I can see the headlines now: "Baby Potter crying over small bruise, caused by relatives!" Then again…it's not such a small bruise_, he thought, touching it and wincing in pain.

_Why is it always me?_ He couldn't help thinking bitterly, as his eyes started to mist over with tears. _Am I really that bad? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? I'll do anything, if somebody will help me. Please?_ He begged, looking up towards where he knew the ceiling would be (if he could actually see it). _Can somebody, please, just take it all away?_

His vision blurred slightly, and he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would welcome him for tonight.

***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS??!!"

The yell made Professor McGonagall jump slightly in her seat…she had a feeling this wasn't going to go very well.

"Sirius, I understand what this must be to you. We're all quite saddened by what is currently going on in Privet Drive. But you must calm down, for-" Dumbledore's serene voice was very rudely interrupted.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU BLOODY **MAD**?! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE LIKE – LIKE –LIKE NOTHING! THIS IS HARRY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! HARRY JAMES POTTER, AND I WILL NOT – I REPEAT – **WILL NOT** **CALM DOWN**!!!" Sirius' angry voice reverberated off the walls surrounding Professor Dumbledore's office, the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses staring down at the offender in shock.

Professor McGonagall stared at the current Headmaster, as if waiting for him to turn into the creepy old man he usually turned into whenever something angered him terribly, but instead, he gave Sirius a gentle and understanding smile.

"Yelling won't get us any closer to figuring out what's been happening," he said lightly. "I sent another crew of Charms Analysis Specialists today to see if they'll be able to find anything. They're quite efficient, if I say so myself. The team chosen includes some of the members of the crew that helped figure out the magic around the Riddle House, after Lord Voldemort used it as one of his lairs during his reign…and it was very powerful magic, may I remind you. We're hoping they'll be able to come up with something."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, his face still red from his agitation. "But that's not enough, Professor," he sighed. "I won't be able to rest properly until I know what's happened…until I know Harry's safe."

Dumbledore began to fiddle with his beard, a habit he'd picked up whenever he was nervous (though his emotions still weren't entirely clear on his face). "I know what you are going through. Ha-"

Once again, Sirius interrupted him. "I'm sorry sir, but you **don't** understand…not at all! Harry's…to me, he's…Harry's…well, Harry! He's my best friend's son and **my** godson, and I can't bear the thought that something terrible could happen to him. He's just a kid…sometimes I even think of him as my own kid! Nothing can happen to Harry…I won't allow it! **Nothing**!"

For the second time in his life (the day James and Lily had died being the first), Sirius Black looked defeated.

***

"Did you hear something?" A whispered voice.

"What d'you mean?" Another whisper.

"Like…ooh, listen!" Said the first voice.

"Yeah…wow, he's got some set of lungs on him for us to hear him all the way down here!"

Suddenly, the owner of the second voice gave off a loud squeal and jumped back against a wall.

"What's the matter with you?! It's past curfew…we'll get into trouble if we're caught!"

"A-a…a SPIDER!" Said speaker #2, the last word coming out like a strangled yell.

"RON! Quit acting like such a wimp! Just…step on it, or something."

"Oh…it's crawling towards me!! ARGH!!!" Ron gave off a loud shriek and grabbed his companion by the shoulders, using them as a shield between his body and the dreaded insect. He then began edging along, his back still pressed to the wall.

"Ron…RON!! Get – off – ME!!" There was a smack linking each word.

"Hermione!! It's…aah!!" Ron windmilled his arms for a second, then he fell backwards into the empty space that had been a wall.

Hermione looked up nervously at Professor McGonagall, who'd just exited the Headmaster's office. Apparently, among the entire ruckus concerning spiders, the Gargoyle had stepped aside and Ron had managed to fall right through the door to the spiraling staircase.

"Um…Professor! I…uh…I mean, we – Ron and I – we thought we saw-" Hermione began shakily, gesticulating wildly.

"Ms. Granger, I know why you're here." The Head of Gryffindor House said, smiling despite the obvious infringement of school rules.

"So…er, Snuffles really is up there?" Ron said from McGonagall's feet, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

The Professor barely restrained her laughter. "Yes," she said a bit tight-lipped to keep from grinning at the red head. "He's up there…and you can go up and see him. But knock before you enter." Then, as an afterthought she said, "and don't stay too long…you're not supposed to be out past curfew! Go straight to bed as soon as you finish!"

With that said, she walked off towards her rooms, leaving a bewildered pair of teens to stare at her back.

***

The wind was crazy today…it looked like a harsh storm might be approaching. His hair was whipping around his face, and he could feel slight droplets of water falling onto his face.

He hated wet weather…it completely ruined his meticulous look!

_Oh, how I loathe Potter_, Draco thought. _Look what the bastard's making me do! I'm getting wet, for crying out loud! ME…**WET**!_

He was still whining about the fact that somewhere deep down…if one searched really hard…they'd find that he actually had a conscience. And said conscience apparently wouldn't allow Draco to sleep properly until he did something about Potter.

He was even supposed to be at school at the moment, but pushed that problem aside. _Like I need to go to a muggle school…what's the difference, anyway?_

Besides, he wasn't even going to take very long.

_All I'm going to do is go over there, check if I was dreaming (which is most likely the case) and then go home_, he insisted to himself. _Nothing more…just prove to myself that Potter can't possibly be an abused child_.

He nodded his head, and continued forward, pushing against the violent winds.

As he neared Potter's house, he saw a car pull out of the driveway and head off into the opposite direction from which he was going.

_Was that Potter's family?_ He wondered, then came close enough to realize that indeed, it had been_. Great…_he thought…_they left. So I came all this way for nothing!_

He was about to turn back around when he heard a loud thumping noise. He turned his head one way, then the other. _What the hell?_

He shrugged his shoulders, then took a step.

**_Thump!_**

_Ok…I definitely heard that!_ He started to look for the source of the sound, but still couldn't spot anything.

**_Thump! Thump!_**

_Is it…yes, from around here_. He began to step closer to the house, very slowly, with his head positioned to the side and his neck bent slightly.

**_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! THUMP!_**__

They came quicker and louder, as if somebody was hitting something frantically, losing composure the more they needed to hit.

**_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_**__

Draco pressed his ear to the door and knew…just **knew**…that Potter was making that sound. _If I could just get in!_

He looked around, trying to spot a key or perhaps even a wand (though that was only wishful thinking)…anything he could use to open the door.

Then he felt a sudden pressure…something pushing against him. _Whoa…I know I've felt…wait, is that magic?_

Suddenly, the front door to the Dursley's household flew open, smacking Draco square in the face with such a force it knocked him onto his rear-end.

At that exact moment, it started to rain…fat drops smacking callously against his upturned face. _Well, isn't life a bitch?_

He got up, bitterly brushing his slacks off (not that it mattered, as they were plastered to his legs), then stepped into the house.

_Funny…that thumping noise…where'd it go? _

Draco walked into the house with trepidation, as though he expected a mad hippogriff to come ripping through the hallways, ready to attack him. He checked the area, looking for any sign of Potter.

_There aren't any pictures of him_, Draco mused, looking around at the many photographs depicting the fat boy he knew to be Potter's cousin.

His eyes roamed the room he'd just stepped into (_the living room_), and fell on a modest door, which appeared to be a closet.

Then he heard a frustrated sigh that most definitely didn't come from him. _Yes! About time…_

He walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

From the inside, Potter seemed to have heard the doorknob moving because a faint "is it time for me to do the dishes?" reached Draco's ears.

_Dishes…?_

"Potter, how in bloody hell do you get this damn thing open? Do you know where the key is?" 

"Malfoy?! How'd you…? When'd you…? What are you doing here?!" Potter said, sounding like it was the last voice he'd expected to hear.

"What do you **think**, Potter? That I was skipping through the neighborhood and decided to join your **lovely** family for dinner?" he rolled his eyes. _Potter's so thick…_

"I…er…"

"Where's the key to the door, Potter?!" He couldn't take much more…he felt himself beginning to get **really** annoyed. 

"I…don't know. I think my uncle has it."

Draco gave a frustrated growl and kicked the wall…this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"What the - ? DAD!!! DAD…SOMEBODY BROKE INTO THE HOUSE!!!!"

Draco could hit himself. _Of course…I had to say it, didn't I?_

***

_"It's funny how Draco seriously thinks he can sneak off unnoticed. How he thinks nobody's watching him…guarding him. He recently left, and I know he was heading towards Potter's house, **not** school._

_And Potter…I'm not even getting into that. He's so pathetic…it's incredible. The funny thing about **that** is that no one in the wizarding world's noticed…or nobody cares. Whichever it is, it's hilarious._

_Dumbledore has no clue what he's doing. He actually thinks that he'll be able to piece the puzzle together by handing the case over to Charms Analysis Specialists…which is a mighty fine try, I'll give him that. He picked some damn good workers there. However, as you know, it won't do any good. By the time they figure out which spell it is we're using, you'll be back to your full strength (not to mention you'll be more powerful than you've ever been), and Potter will be long gone. Of course, as I said before, there's no need for me to repeat that to you, as you already know. It **was** your master plan, after all._

_Malfoy Sr. is still unheard of. Draco thinks him dead, so he obviously hasn't tried to contact him…and I'd know, as I see him daily. I think he would've possibly reported something of this magnitude…it **would** be his ticket to freedom from Sunny Ray's, and he hates it here. My suspicions on the fact that Malfoy spilled to Potter, however, remain in place. Though, his magical aura has faded from around Potter's house, so I expect he hasn't been around there since the lone day he paid him a visit._

_I'm a complete shadow in the background. Neither Potter nor Draco suspect me of anything…though, I wouldn't expect Potter to. I've given no clues to the fact that I'm a witch and still have Draco, especially, fooled. Malfoy Sr. probably never thought that the place his son would land after his feeble attempt at protecting him would ironically be the place where a Death Eater spy has been placed for years. But I digress…what matters is that all is going according to plan._

_Before anyone knows what's hit them, Potter will be out, you'll be in, and the world will be under your control._

_I'll be owling my next report in about 2 weeks (since using too many owl would lead to others noticing something off)." _

"Excellent," Voldemort said, as Wormtail finished reading off the latest report.

He thought for a moment. "Wormtail, I have an assignment for you…one that you better not screw up," he said, the last bit in a harsh tone. "I want you near #4 Privet Drive…day and night. I want to see what those nitwits from the Ministry have to say about the spell."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Wormtail replied, bowing low.

Voldemort smirked. Finally…a spell that can be placed right under Dumbledore's nose without even having him be able to decipher it's magic. Hell, it couldn't even be traced…and it wasn't in any spell book Hogwarts was bound to have. Or Dumbledore, for that matter.

Things were going great.

***

"Does it always have to be so bloody dark in here?"

"Yes."

"Ugh…and it's so **crowded**!"

"You don't have to tell **me**."

"I can feel bugs crawling around…how filthy!"

"Again…I'm aware of that."

"And-"

"I **know**, Malfoy!" Harry finally hissed. "It's dark, it's filthy, it's crowded, it's uncomfortable, it's boring, and it's not fit for your standards. You've been repeating it for the past half hour…it's driving me **mad**!!!"

Malfoy smirked. "You missed one."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And it's all my fault. Yes, yes…whatever. **You** were the one who chose to come over here. **I** didn't ask you to."

"You might as well have! It's because of **you** that I developed a damn conscience in the first place!"

"Well now, I suppose that **is** my fault. You're a human…sorry for being such a monster and making you act in a compassionate manner." Harry rolled his eyes for the second time, sarcasm dripping off his voice. 

"I loathe you, Potter." Malfoy spat.

"You've said that already, too."

Malfoy growled lowly.

They'd been arguing for the better part of an hour. After the Dursleys had come home to a rather…unexpected…scene they'd decided to lock Malfoy up in the cupboard with Harry, as punishment for breaking into the house. It hadn't helped that, in explaining to Harry's relatives why he was there to begin with, he'd mentioned the fact that he'd seen Vernon smacking Harry around non-too-lightly.

So now they were stuck together.

Completely alone.

In Potter's house.

In the tight, little cupboard under the stairs that Malfoy had learned to be Harry's room an hour ago.

_The pleasures just keep on adding, don't they?_ Harry thought acerbically.

Malfoy made the attempt to stretch.

"OW!!! Malfoy…bleeding hell…remember I'm injured, you prat!" Harry said, trying to soothe the pain that started to throb in his left leg.

"BOY! I told the both of you to keep quiet! Don't make me take you out of there…!" Vernon threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, glaring at Malfoy all the while.

Malfoy sighed. "Does it always have to be so dar–"

"Don't even **dare** to finish that, Malfoy!" Harry interrupted.

It didn't help Harry's mood much when Malfoy started snickering. "You're so easy to rile up Potter! It's terribly amusing."

"Yeah, well…you'd be pretty riled up too if you'd been through everything I've endured this summer." Harry muttered.

Malfoy looked up. "I had no idea your family was this bad. I thought you were the same pampered prince you are at Hogwarts."  
  


Harry glared for what had to be the millionth time that night. "I am **not** a pampered prince. Here…at Hogwarts…I'm not a pampered prince **anywhere**. **You're** the brat whose father spoils rotten!" He said spitefully.

"So what if my father spoils me? At least I have parents, and I'm not beaten or starved!" Malfoy replied.

Harry looked at his hands and squirmed slightly, a very uncomfortable feeling creeping into him.

For his part, Malfoy actually looked somewhat ashamed about what he'd said. "Potter –" he began, but was interrupted by the other boy again.

"Look, Malfoy, just ignore it, ok? It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. Now drop it and leave me alone."

Harry crawled towards the lumpy cushion they were supposed to share as a bed, and laid on his side, curling in on himself for warmth.

Malfoy looked at him.

This was going to be a **long** night.

***

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I must say…I hate this chapter! I dunno why, but…grr! It was so hard to get out, and I don't even know if it's very good (mind you, I'm not at all sure about myself). I just really hope ya'll liked this!!

Second…I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with school lately…not to mention that my university's been asking me to do a bunch of stuff. And Pre-Cal…oh, Pre-Cal. It's supposed to get easier when it goes into the algebra part, but I hate algebra with a passion! And my mom's bugging me about getting A's. It's been rather wacko for me.

Other than that my brother came the week after Easter and I didn't get connected while he was here…I hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving!

My Internet is currently not working. STUPID AOL!!!!!!! _AND_ TIME WARNER CABLE!!!! Grrrr…I should've listened to the people who told me to get Roadrunner, or something else. And AOL said they couldn't fix it for 9 days…so, if you're reading this, it's obviously been 9 days since I originally wrote this. How annoying.

To add to my dilemma…I'm moving again! Can you believe it? The story goes on! Hahaha…amazing. Anyway, this doesn't affect me as much, since I'm going to Wyoming either way for college, but my parents are moving. Far. And that's part of the reason why I haven't been doing anything Internet-wise lately. They're moving to Malaysia! My dad got a job offer in the Petronas Towers, and he took it, of course! This is incredible…completely new culture. Imagine that, a Venezuela-American in Malaysia. Seriously, that's just weird…totally new. Oh well…it sounds fun. I can't wait till I go there for vacations! (Kuala Lumpur looks so groovy! Hehe…)

Well, this time I'm going to reply individually…even though both my Internet (stupid AOL!!!!) and fanfcition.net have been absolute assholes lately. Really, they have been! Or am I the only one ff.net's been bugging lately, going all slow and never loading? Well, the main page does, but if I click on a link…nothing. I'm not sure if that's just an AOL side effect, but oh well.  When it works, I'm happy.

Here we go:

**wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon:** Than you so much! Yeah, I suppose he does know…definitely.

**deb-sampson:** Oooh, the best? Really? Wow…eeks, now I'm all nervous! I hope you liked this one! And thanks for reviewing Breakable! ^_^

**pips:** I'm so happy you think it's good…I hope I updated relatively fast! (sorry!!!)

**Lyonessheart:** Yeah, tell me about it. Poor Harry…and there Draco was, thinking Harry lived in some palace, being treated like a king, or something. Well…now he knows. And I hope that the spell thing was kinda cleared out in the Voldemort scene in this chapter? Either way, I'll get to explaining the whole spell afterwards…when they figure out what it is.

**shadow-seraph:** Hahaha…thanks!

**KentouKurige:** Yey! I got a picky person liking my fic! I totally know what you mean…I'm really picky too. I'm not even sure that I would've read my own story if I'd come across it…so thank you! ^_^

**Kittie Kat:** Woo-hoo!!! I got a long review!! *does little dance* I've always heard other authors say they loved long reviews, but I had no idea how cool it was until now! Thanks so much for complementing me on my story! I'm not sure if I get that a **lot**, but I get it enough to be ecstatic about it. Hahaha…though I must say, that was quite the hint! (Well…I can give pretty big hints too, so eh ~_^) About that Draco thing with the lie, I hope I sort of explained it in this chapter. He didn't really understand what was going on…and this is Draco…he didn't really care about Harry's facial expressions. Hell, the only reason he knew he was crying was because of the actual wetness on his face! And it **is** an honor that you reviewed my story! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too! I'll go read your stories sometime. ^_^ Can you tell I liked your review? Look how long the reply is! Hehe…

**Voice:** Thanks!!! You have no idea how much it means to me that you tell me I'm talented…now you're gonna make **me** cry! (I made someone cry…aaahh!!!)

**Son of twilight:** Yes…thankfully, all those things now belong in the past! But here comes the future, and it seems to me like it's pretty packed…Malaysia! Oh well…it sounds fun! I'm so happy you like my story…and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!

**Malfoy's Kitten:** I did, as soon as I could!! I hope you liked it!!

**Dracos wench:** Thanks…I'm happy you loved it! ^_^ I hope you liked this one, too!

**FlamingWorldsEnd**: Eeks…sorry I took so long! But I'm just a person doing something fun, taking it at my own pace. Remember, I'm in that very frustrating time in your life when you prepare for college (aaahhh!!!! O_O), and I've been pulling my hairs out lately! Thanks for reviewing, though!

**Trinity Potter-Malfoy:** Ooers!! I have a great catchy plot? Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like my story…thank you!! ^_^

I don't think I forgot anyone, but in the off chance that I did, sorry! Please review again…it'll really make my day!!! ^_^


End file.
